Klisses
by Crazy4Klaine
Summary: Just a bunch of different one-shots on how the Kliss could've happened. Though it was PERFECT anyway, there are still tons of other ways! The result? This story. #21: Prompt: Juliet Hummel-Anderson — ...football!Blaine, cheerleader!Kurt...R&R!
1. Bringing Out Your Inner Child

Hey!

So, there are so many different ways that I think Kurt and Blaine's first kiss could've happened, and here they are! Each chapter will be a different way, and I'll try to post a new one every day.

Don't own Glee!

-.-

#1: Bringing Out Your Inner Child

It was their first date, and everything was going perfectly: the dinner, the drive, the conversation, and after everything, they decided to just take a walk. It was a cool night, but nothing too chilly, and they had both agreed that it sounded perfect.

Blaine had asked him out shyly two days before, looking at his feet the whole time, and Kurt smiled sweetly, thinking that it was absolutely adorable that he was so shy about it, and had accepted.

Kurt smiled happily as he thought about this and locked eyes with Blaine, and intertwined their fingers as they continued to stroll down the boardwalk. Their hands swung in between them, and Kurt beamed at Blaine. "This is really nice...I'm having a wonderful time."

Blaine smiled back. "I'm glad, I'm having a wonderful time, as well."

Kurt smiled and leaned into Blaine, resting his head against Blaine's shoulder, and they just enjoyed each other's warmth for a little while. When they passed by a playground, however, Kurt squealed, letting go of Blaine's hand and clasping his own together. "Oh my God, Blaine! A playground!" He smiled hugely and looked at Blaine fondly, causing him to chuckle.

"You are such a child, it's adorable." Blaine said, stroking Kurt's cheek. Kurt blushed at this, and his face turned into a more serious one.

Not two seconds later, though, did Kurt's face pull into a smirk. She stepped very close to Blaine, their faces only centimeters apart, and Blaine gasped lightly. "Catch me if you can!" Kurt said playfully before sprinting off in the other direction, giggling.

Blaine could only laugh and chase him. He had to admit, Kurt was fast, and overcame many obstacles. He slid under swings, jumped over teeter-totters, and climbed quickly over any rock-walls. They were both laughing, and ended up circling a swing set, crossing one leg over the other as they stepped, slightly hunched and looking at each other as if they were prey.

Blaine growled. "Your ass is mine, Hummel!"

Kurt only laughed harshly, still smirking. "In. Your. Dreams." He said, leaning forward tauntingly and rolling his shoulders with every word. He turned and ran again at that, fluttering his eyelashes at Blaine over his shoulder. Blaine's eyebrows shot up to his hairline at this, and he ran after Kurt, finally catching up with him. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, making him shriek in surprise, and they both fell to the ground. Blaine straddled Kurt's waist, despite Kurt's wiggling, and pinned his arms above his head.

"Gotcha." He breathed, and they both smiled at each other, just staring into the other's eyes, out of breath and laughing. Blaine stared at Kurt; he looked absolutely beautiful in the moonlight. His skin seemed to illuminate in the dim, white light, and his hair still managed to stay perfect, despite the large amount of running they had just done. Kurt's chest rose and fell with every breath he took, and it only looked extremely sexy to Blaine.

Kurt's face suddenly went serious and, without warning, he lifted up his head and pressed his lips to Blaine's, only for a split second before pulling away. Blaine's eyes became very wide and he gaped at Kurt, his mouth hanging open.

Oh. Dear. Jesus. Kurt Freaking Hummel just _kissed_ me.

Kurt giggled at Blaine's expression and brought their lips together again, but longer this time, his eyelids fluttering shut. Blaine, though surprised, slowly closed his eyes, as well, and leaned into the kiss.

Kurt's mouth eagerly opened at that moment, his hands breaking free from Blaine's grasp to cup his face, and his tongue traced Blaine's bottom lip, coaxing his mouth open. Blaine gladly allowed him the access, and their tongues met softly.

Blaine broke the kiss first, and looked at Kurt with wide eyes. "Uh...um, I-uh..." He stuttered, and Kurt giggled.

"You're adorable when you're flustered, you know that?" He stroked Blaine's cheek, and boosted himself up on his elbows, sliding out from under Blaine. He smirked at Blaine, who was still on the ground, slightly paralyzed. Kurt cocked an eyebrow. "Am I that good of a kisser, or are you just that surprised?" Kurt asked, leaning forward and putting his hands on his knees.

Blaine snapped out of it and shook his head. "Sorry...and, both." He said, and Kurt laughed.

When Blaine got up to his feet, slightly shaky, Kurt took his hand and they started to walk again. He nudged Blaine with his shoulder playfully after a few minutes. "So, how about a second date, Mr. Anderson? Oh, and I'm paying." He said, raising his hand slightly.

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt lightly on the nose. "Sounds perfect."

-.-

Reviews would be muchly appreciated! 


	2. Sports

This one is a little past-based, but it does take place now. And Blaine finds something out about Kurt that wasn't expecting...hmm...**grins evilly**

Yay for fluff and shameless flirting!

-.-

#2: Sports

Kurt and Blaine always met at the coffee shop down the road, before _and_ after school. In the morning, it was (obviously) to grab some coffee to wake up, and in the afternoon, they just chatted and caught up with each other.

On rare occasions, Rachel and Mercedes would tag along on the weekends, and annoy the living hell out of Kurt.

Kurt loved his girls, he always would, but the constant teasing about Blaine nearly drove him over the edge, and a feeling where he wanted to jump up on the table and scream to the heavens that Blaine was not his boyfriend, just so that they would get the picture, was beginning to be a normal feeling around them. He secretly did want Blaine to be his boyfriend, but he knew that Blaine could never feel the same way. He was wrong, the girls could see that, and Blaine felt it, and the girls wanted to cut their wrists over the sexual tension between the two, because it was so very obvious that they were crazy about one another. They had given many hints to Blaine, but only got cold looks from Kurt.

But they had to get them together, so they stuck to embarrassing Kurt.

"So, Blaine..." Rachel drew his name out and wouldn't continue until he looked up. "You said that you liked football, right?" Blaine nodded, not quite sure where she was going with this, but Kurt caught on quickly, and his neck almost snapped because of how quickly he looked at Rachel, mouthing 'No!'

She ignored him, and continued. "Kurt used to play football, you know." She smiled and had to depress giggles when Blaine choked on his coffee and Kurt shot her a bitch-please glare.

"What? Kurt, you did?" Blaine asked, and Kurt blushed a deep red.

He began to explain, but Mercedes cut him off, already way ahead of him. "Oh, my boy was the best kicker they'd ever had." Blaine cocked an eyebrow at Kurt. "The game that Kurt won for them was the only game they won that season." Kurt growled at her, Blaine only stared.

"And why, Kurt, am I only _now_ being told about this?" Blaine asked, disbelief tainting his voice.

Kurt swallowed. "Well, it's kind of a tender spot, I guess...I mean, the night of the game was the night that I came out to my Dad." Blaine nodded. "And honestly, I'm sure that there were better kickers than me." He looked down into his coffee.

Mercedes and Rachel laughed. "Kurt, have you seen the hall of fame at McKinley?" Kurt shook his head. "You're on it, babe."

Kurt eyebrows shot up. "Oh."

Blaine, still disbelieving, spoke up. "Well, I'd love to see this so-called amazing kicker in action." Kurt's eyes widened. "We're having a huge party at Wes' tomorrow, and there's gonna be a football game, and I'm sure we could use a kicker like you. It's always a big deal to us, and we treat it like a real major league game would be treated. All the guys' girlfriends that are cheerleaders will cheer for the team that they choose." Blaine explained. Kurt's eyes widened at the cheerleader part and saw Rachel opening her mouth, to comment on it, no doubt.

"Do _not_ go there, Berry." He grabbed Blaine's arm. "Let's go."

"Where?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smirked. "My house. You're gonna help me find my old jersey."

-.-

The next day, Saturday, was the day of the football game. Blaine had practically dragged Kurt to the sign up list for each team, and had signed them both up for the same one.

When the game was about to start, Kurt walked over to Blaine nervously. "Blaine?" Blaine looked up. "I-I don't know about this..." Kurt fumbled with the hem of his old red jersey.

Blaine laughed. "I'm sure you'll be...fine." Blaine said, patting his shoulder, but Kurt noticed something in his voice.

It sounded a lot like disbelief.

Kurt cocked his head. "Blaine? Do you not believe that I may be good at football?" He asked accusingly, and Blaine looked at him with amused eyes.

"Well, you are a bit...feminine..." Blaine said, and Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Oh, so you think that just because I'm a bit feminine that I can't be good at a sport?" Blaine started to protest, but Kurt held up his hand to silence him and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a CD and smiling at it.

"What's that?" Blaine asked curiously, and Kurt smirked at him.

"A mix CD. Blaine, prepare to be amazed." He said dramatically, and wiggled his fingers before running off in the other direction.

Blaine stared after him and shrugged, not knowing what would happen next.

-.-

In the last few minutes in the game, Kurt still had not played. In fact, just about everyone else had, and they were exhausted. Kurt, out of anger, stood up and scolded his team for not letting him play. They were losing, and Kurt was the only possible lifeline they had.

So they put him in, and Kurt smiled.

They all took their positions, and when Kurt was about to kick, he stood straight up and cupped his mouth with one hand, pointing to the DJ with the other. "Hit it!" He yelled, and the field filled with the sound of 'Single Ladies.'

And Kurt began to dance his old warm-up routine.

Kurt ignored the giggles and face-palms around him, used to it, and after a few seconds, he kicked the ball, sending it across the field.

He scored.

A lot of things happened at once then. _Everyone's_ jaw dropped, Kurt started giggling hysterically, the buzzer went off, Kurt's team won, and an eruption of cheers exploded throughout the field they had rented. It was like Deja vu, as Kurt would later explain to them, as Kurt was lifted up and cheered for.

When he was set down, he received many pats on the back from everyone and crashed into Blaine in a spine-crushing hug.

Kurt pulled away and laughed. "I guess I still got it..." He said.

"Kurt that was...unbelievable!" Blaine exclaimed. "I..." He trailed off as their eyes met.

Both of their smiles fell as they stared at each other, and the ear-piercing sounds of the cheers around them melted into a blur. And they don't know what came over them, but slowly, inch-by-inch, they drew closer, until their lips met.

They stood there, their lips pressed together, for what seemed like years before they both needed air and pulled away. They noticed at that moment that many pairs of eyes had fallen on them, and many smirks and nudges were passed around.

Blaine cleared his throat, blushing. "Um, let's...let's go..." He suggested.

"Fine with me." Kurt said quickly, embarrassed, and they ran off.

-.-

Review please! 


	3. Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

OK, I am literally dying inside because of this five week wait. I mean, five weeks? Really? It's just evil...

Anyways, for this chapter, let's just pretend that the Warblers haven't sang 'Misery' before...

I don't own Glee, Misery or Maroon 5.

-.-

Kurt was walking down the halls of McKinley with Mercedes, and he did not look happy.

He had been attending McKinley again for about a week now, and when he decided that he wanted to go back, Blaine, his best friend, -and secret crush- had gotten mad at him. They still hadn't made up, and it killed everyone to see Kurt so miserable or angry all of the time.

Mercedes looked up at her friend worriedly. "Kurt, you doing OK today? Yu haven't said two words since this morning." Kurt gave her a reassuring smile, though she knew that it was false.

"I'm fine, Mercedes." He sighed. "I guess I'm just still pretty pissed at Blaine." He said, and Mercedes nodded, patting his shoulder.

Just then, there was a bang that sounded through the halls, and Kurt jumped, turning in that direction.

_Oh yeah!_

Kurt cocked his head to one side. "What was that?" He asked, confused.

"What was what?" Mercedes asked him, oblivious.

_Oh yeah!_

It was much closer now, as if it were right around the corner. "That." Kurt said, and then, sure enough, he turned the corner.

"Blaine?"

_So scared of breaking it, that you won't let it bend._

Kurt's eyes widened and he walked away, but heard footsteps following behind him.

_And I wrote two hundred letters, I will never send._

"Go away, Blaine!" Kurt called over his shoulder, but Blaine caught up to him, and sang right to him, walking with him down the hall as he sang.

_Sometimes these cuts are so much,_

_Deeper than they seem._

Kurt pulled away from Blaine grasp.

_You'd rather cover up,_

_I'd rather let them be._

Kurt turned into Glee club, where most of them already were, and they were all taken by surprise to see Blaine and the Warblers pile into their choir room.

_So let me be,_

_And I'll set you free._

"Please do." Kurt said harshly, sitting down.

_I am in misery._

Blaine sat down next to Kurt and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah!_

Kurt rolled his eyes and walked away, Blaine's head falling off of his shoulder.

_Why won't you,_

_Answer me?_

Blaine ran in front of Kurt, and slid down to his knees, clutching his chest.

_The silence is slowly,_

_Killing me, oh yeah._

Kurt rolled his eyes again and started to turn, when all of the Warblers sang together, but Blaine caught his shoulders and pressed him to the wall, causing Kurt to gasp.

_You say your faith is shaken,_

_And you might be mistaken,_

_You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun._

_I'm desperate and confused,_

Blaine jumped back and held his hands out to Kurt, who merely crossed his arms and looked away.

_So far away from you._

_I'm getting there I don't care where I have to roam!_

Blaine and the other Warblers started slamming their fists onto their surroundings; the walls, the chairs, the piano - anything.

_Why do you do what you do what you do to me?_

_Yeah!_

_Why won't you answer me? Answer me?_

_Yeah!_

_I am in misery._

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me._

_Oh yeah!_

_Girl, you really got me bad,_

_You really got me bad._

_Now, I'm gonna get you back,_

_I'm gonna get you back._

Kurt looked at Blaine, with annoyance and hurt in his eyes. "Blaine, ju-"

"No, Kurt. You really need to listen to me." Kurt grimaced, but Blaine continued. "Kurt, I am so sorry that I got mad at you, it was completely irrational and stupid and selfish of me but the only reason that I did it was because I'm in love with you." Blaine said quickly, and Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine, realizing what he had said, clapped a hand over his mouth and blushed. The girls in the room squealed lightly. "Oh my God, Kurt, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to overstep, I just...it slipped out and, oh God, I know you don't feel the same way and I-" He was cut off by Kurt's lips on his, and he instinctively pulled away. "What? I - why'd you...?" Blaine trailed off, and Kurt giggled.

"You're such an idiot." He said, and pressed their lips together again, reaching up to cup Blaine's cheek. He heard the girls squeal again, and broke the kiss when he realized that they were being watched.

Blaine laughed and looked away. "Well, this is a rather awkward way of asking you out, but, do you want to, um, go out...Friday night?" Blaine asked nervously, and Kurt smiled widely.

"What do you think?" Kurt said, and then laughed, heading back to his seat.

Blaine took that as a yes.

-.-

Yeah, so this one was pretty short, but there's plenty more where this came from!

PLEASE, for the love of Grilled Cheesus, REVIEW! 


	4. Blame It On The Alcohol

Hey, if you haven't read my Facebook fiction yet, you should. I really want some more input on it, so please R&R!

Here comes the mischief!

Blaine stumbled through the large double doors of Dalton and into the corridors, a drunk Kurt on his back. They had gone to a party at Puck's house that night, and Kurt had gotten drunk. _Very_ drunk.

So, here was Blaine, being the knight in shining armor, dragging Kurt to his dorm room, one of Kurt's arms around his shoulders, and his own arms holding Kurt up by his waist.

Blaine's hand slipped up at one moment, and Kurt jumped a giggled, swatting at Blaine's hand. "Blaaaaine! Tha...that tickles!" He said, still giggling, and Blaine shook his head, sighing.

"You see Kurt, this is why drinking is a _bad_ thing." He said, trying to be quiet, as it was after midnight.

Kurt giggled again and tripped slightly before just barely catching himself. "I kn...know, I-" He blinked and hiccuped. "I thought I learned my l-lesson, but nope!" He said, giggling again. "Second times the ch...charm, h-huh?"

Blaine looked at him curiously. "You've gotten drunk before?" He said, disbelieving.

Kurt nodded his head heavily. "Y-" _Hiccup._ "Yeah. I threw up on m-my guidance counse...counselor." He said, and Blaine laughed loudly.

Kurt gasped and slapped a hand over Blaine's mouth, suddenly stopping and standing still in the middle of the hall. He looked Blaine in the eyes seriously. "Shhh...sh-shhh..." He stumbled over his words. "It's quiet..." He said, breaking away from Blaine's hold and looking around, hunching his back and holding his hands out. "_Too_ quiet..." He said, looking back at Blaine and cocking an eyebrow at Blaine in such an adorable way that Blaine couldn't help but laugh again. At this, Kurt only pinned him up against the wall, pressing a finger to his own lips, signaling for Blaine to be quiet, their faces just centimeters away. Blaine gasped, because Kurt's lips were _thisfreakingclose_, and Kurt was being irresistibly adorable when he was drunk.

"Shhh..." Kurt said again, and then, after a long moment of staring into Blaine's eyes, he giggled, and Blaine felt his heart melt at the sound. "You look really cute right now, Blaine..." Kurt said drowsily.

Blaine's eyes widened. "W-What?" He said, and Kurt giggled once more.

He put his elbows on the wall around Blaine's neck, placing his face on his fists. "I _said_ that you look _really cute._" He leaned in closer, smiling hugely. "I really wanna kiss you, Blaine."

_Oh my God he did **not** just say that!_ Blaine thought.

"I always do, everyday." Kurt continued, but he dropped his arms then, and looked away, with the most adorable expression of disappointment on his face. "But I never do it 'cause you just wanna be friends!" He said, and pouted, crossing his arms.

Blaine only stared. He wanted to kiss Kurt, too. _God,_ did he want to, but he knew better than that, and he also knew that Kurt was _very_ drunk, and probably didn't even know what he was talking about. He sighed. "Kurt, I really like you, but I just don't want to screw this up..." He said carefully.

Kurt looked up. "But, if I...I like you and you like me, then it w-wouldn't scre-hew things u-up." He said. "We w-would just be ha...happy toge-gether." He said, and Blaine's heart dropped and the sad tone in Kurt's voice.

It was quickly turned around however, when a huge, goofy grin stretched across his face. He reached up and grabbed one of Blaine's loose curls, his eyes filled with childish mischief. He pulled at the curl lightly before letting it go and watching it bounce back into place. "Boing!" He said, and exploded into fits of giggles, literally holding himself and clutching his ribs. Blaine stood there, blinking, but then shook his head, giving a breathy laugh.

"I think we should get you to bed." He said, and took Kurt's hand.

"Mmkay..." Kurt slurred.

-.-

When they reached Kurt's room, Kurt eagerly ran to the bed, and launched himself onto it, bouncing and giggling.

Blaine laughed at the sight, and quietly shut the door behind him. He walked over to Kurt's dresser, and pulled out a white T-shirt and some plaid pajama pants. He walked over to the bed and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him up gently, and gasping a little when Kurt pressed up against him. He cleared his throat and placed the pajamas into Kurt's arms. "Here. Go change." He said, and Kurt nodded.

But then Kurt started taking his clothes off.

Kurt slipped his jacket off of his shoulders, and lifted his shirt over his head. Blaine could only stare at the boy, his eyes widening at the sight of his smooth, creamy skin and the (very sexy) way that Kurt's muscles showed through and rippled. When Kurt unbuttoned his pants, however, Blaine snapped out of it, and caught Kurt's hands.

"Woah there, Kurt!" He said, and Kurt looked up. "I meant in the bathroom..." Blaine said, and Kurt blushed, and when he looked down, he blushed deeper. Blaine, curious at what had made Kurt blush like that, looked down, and saw that his hands were _holding on to Kurt's freaking zipper._

He quickly pulled away, blushing himself now, and to his surprise, Kurt giggled. He looked up into the taller boy's eyes hesitantly, only finding amusement there. "I'll g-go get dressed." Kurt said, giggling, and stumbled into the bathroom.

When he returned, he looked extremely tired. He rubbed his eyes and sat down onto the bed. Blaine looked down at him and smiled. He looked like a little kid, and it was adorable. "Goodnight, Kurt." He said, and started to leave, but Kurt shot up out of bed.

"No!" He cried. "Come s-sleep with me. I don't wanna be alone..." He said, and Blaine started to protest, but Kurt started to pout. He stuck his lower lip out and fluttered his eyelashes, and Blaine sighed. He walked over and sat down on Kurt's bed.

He felt a little uncomfortable, so he stayed on the edge, and was taken by surprise when he felt Kurt's arms wrap around him and drag him closer. He gasped for what must've been the ten thousandth time that night when he was pushed down onto the bed and Kurt crawled on top of him.

Kurt nuzzled into his chest and held onto him tighter. Blaine, wide eyed, cautiously reached down to stroke Kurt's back. He grew more comfortable with the movement after a few minutes, and started to comb through the other boy's hair. At that moment, Kurt shifted, pulling himself up so that he was eye level with Blaine. He placed a hand on the back of Blaine's neck and leaned in close; close enough so that Blaine could feel warm breath on his neck.

"I love you, and I'm going to kiss you, Blaine." He whispered.

And that's exactly what he did.

Kurt pressed their lips together and closed his eyes, his long eyelashes fluttering as they shut. Blaine was taken aback at first, but kissed him back. Kurt used his lips to push Blaine's open, working his tongue inside, and their tongues brushed together for the first time.

Blaine pulled away first, and looked away, finding that his hands were now placed on Kurt's waist, and Kurt's were entangled in his curls. "Kurt, we can't do this, I..." He breathed. "I love you, too. But you're drunk. I can't take advantage of that, especially when you probably don't know what you're doing."

He sighed, and tried to get up, but Kurt pushed him back down, leaning forwards to whisper in Blaine's ear. "Can you keep a secret?" He asked, whispering. Blaine shivered. Kurt leaned closer.

"_I'm not drunk, Blaine._"

Blaine's head shot up so quickly that it looked painful. He sat up just as quickly and practically threw Kurt off of him. "W-What?" He asked.

Kurt regained his balance, an amused smile playing on his lips. He laid on his stomach, only keeping his face inches from Blaine's, and placed his chin in his hand, his legs kicking behind him playfully. "Yup. I'm 100% sober, Blaine. You are so naïve." He said playfully.

Blaine suddenly felt hurt, and stood up, making his way to the door. Kurt turned to him, his face suddenly serious. "Hey, where are you going?" He asked, and Blaine turned.

"My room. I can't believe you did something that heartless, Kurt." Blaine said.

Kurt pushed himself up with his hands, so that his back was arched upwards as he looked at Blaine. "Blaine Anderson, what in hell are you talking about?" He asked, and Blaine walked back over to the bed, upset.

"I'm talking about making me confess my love to you only to have to throw it in my face and laugh." He said, and Kurt caught his hand, pulling him down onto the bed and clutching his arm with his other hand.

"You think I didn't mean it when I said it?" Kurt asked, his voice squeaky. Blaine shook his head, and Kurt, who was sitting cross-legged, leaned forward over his legs and cupped Blaine's left cheek, kissing him slowly and sweetly.

When they pulled away, Kurt pressed their foreheads together. "Well, I did. I love you, Blaine Anderson." He said, and Blaine's heart did a huge flip before getting caught in his throat. Kurt giggled at his expression and kissed him again.

After a while, Kurt fell asleep on Blaine's chest, and Blaine watched as Kurt's cheat moved with every breath he took, and kissed his hair softly.

"I love you, too, Kurt Hummel." He said.

Kurt smiled, his eyes tearing up slightly, making sure that Blaine didn't see it.

Kurt really was an incredible actor.

-.-

Yay for fluff! And, just in case you misunderstood, Kurt DOES love Blaine in this, what I meant by the 'incredible actor' thing was that he was good at pretending to sleep.

Reviews give inspiration! 


	5. Unexpected Characteristics

GLEE IS TOMORROW! (Er...today, I suppose, considering it's almost three in the morning xD) **screams for several hours straight**

I need my Kurtie-kins! And Klaine;)

Yeah, so I already used these ideas in other fanfictions of mine, but it was for a different reason, and I can't get the first thought out of my mind (Kurt working on cars); it's just too sexy;)

Enjoy the fluff!

-.-

Blaine was walking from his last class of the day when he got the text from Kurt. It was a Friday, and Warblers practice had been cancelled that day due to a virus that was being passed around the group, so he really had no plans up until the text came.

**Hey, wanna come over at, like, 5:30? We could watch a movie and stuff, you up for it? -K**

Blaine smiled and typed a quick reply.

**Sounds like a plan:) Didn't have any other plans, anyway. -B**

**See you then:)**

Blaine smiled wider and stuffed his phone into his trouser pocket. He loved spending time with Kurt. Actually, he just loved _Kurt._ He forced the thought out of his mind and reminded himself that he had to be Kurt's _mentor,_ not his _boyfriend._ And either way, he was sure that Kurt didn't feel the same way.

He went to his dorm and changed into his casual attire - dark wash skinny jeans, a white T-shirt, and a black, zip-up sweatshirt. He looked in the mirror quickly, and approved. He only hoped that Kurt would...

_No, Blaine! Stop thinking like that! He doesn't like you, snap out of it!_

He shook his head and grabbed his dorm keys, not wanting to get locked out again. He grabbed his jacket and slid it on, slipping his shoes on and heading out the door.

When he reached his car, he smiled to himself when he was reminded of who he was going to see.

-.-

Blaine reached the Hummel household roughly two hours later, and walked up to the door, knocking nonchalantly. He was surprised when Kurt's father came to the door, but wore the most charming smile he could come up with. He stuck his hand out. "Hello, Mr. Hummel."

Burt nodded and shook Blaine's hand firmly. "Blaine. Uh, you...here to see Kurt?" He asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yes, sir. Is he around?"

"He's in the shop. I hurt my hip yesterday, so he's working on some of the cars." He said.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Kurt works on cars?" He said, surprised.

"Yeah, why?" Burt asked suspiciously.

Blaine shrugged. "Just didn't have him pegged as that type, I suppose."

"Yeah, well...that boy's full of surprises." He said, and Blaine laughed.

"I'll go meet him there, then." He said, and waved goodbye, turning away as Burt shut the door.

When Blaine got there, his breath caught in his throat when he saw Kurt, _shirtless and sweaty,_ leaning into the open hood of a car. And hot _damn_ he looked good.

_Holy. Sweet. Hell._ Blaine found himself staring, but snapped out it and smirked. "Woah..." He started, and Kurt looked over his shoulder at Blaine. "Hello there, sexy." Blaine said playfully, still smirking.

Kurt flipped around, his hands gripping the car and his eyes wide. "Blaine." He said, his voice small and breathy. "Wha...you're early." He forced quickly. He hadn't expected Blaine to see him like this, and he blushed deeply when he realized that his shirt was still off because of the large chance that he would get his Armani sweater dirty.

Blaine smiled at the adorable bright blush that appeared on Kurt's face. He walked over. "Yeah, I was excited to see you," he poked at Kurt's abs. "_Mr. Muscles_." He laughed at the embarrassed expression on Kurt's face as he retracted from Blaine's touch; quite quickly, Blaine noticed - perhaps he was ticklish...

"Uh...I'll go, clean up..." He stuttered, cutting into Blaine's thoughts, and rushed away, fumbling around for his shirt after washing his hands. He pulled it on quickly, embarrassed. Eyes wide, he walked up to Blaine awkwardly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, you're blushing." Kurt only blushed deeper, and Blaine reached up to stroke his cheek. "You're adorable; there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Kurt looked up and smiled shyly. Blaine continued. "Let's go." He grabbed Kurt's hand and tugged him along.

Kurt couldn't help but blush; Blaine had just seen him _shirtless_ - but what he was really processing was the way he saw Blaine staring at him...

-.-

They both entered Kurt's house giggling and smiling widely. The awkwardness had subsided after a minute or two, and they had moved on to just enjoying each other's company and laughing with each other.

"Hey Dad!" Kurt greeted him as he rushed by him in the living room, receiving a quick wave in return.

They popped a quick bowl of popcorn and headed down into Kurt's room.

"Just throw your jacket anywhere." Kurt said casually, popping a DVD - 'Titantic' - into the DVD player.

Blaine threw his jacket on Kurt's bed and sat down on the plush carpet in front of the TV. Kurt joined him a minute later, and soon enough Kurt's head was on Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine's hand stroked Kurt's back, and they laid there...cuddling...in the dark. Friends did that...right?

Neither quite knew the answer.

It wasn't until the end of the movie that Kurt started to cry. Blaine took notice to this, and smirked, chuckling. "Kurt, are you crying?"

Kurt looked away. "No." His voice cracked. Blaine laughed.

"Right..." He said sarcastically.

Kurt sat up, pulling away from Blaine's shoulder and grimacing. "Oh, shove it up your ass, Blaine."

Blaine gaped at him. "Language, Mr. Hummel." He said, smirking again.

Kurt scoffed and grabbed a handful of popcorn out of the bowl, chucking it at Blaine.

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "You're gonna get it." He said, and picked up the bowl of popcorn, grinning wickedly.

Kurt's eyes widened, and he leaned backwards, crawling slightly. To Blaine, this only looked sexy, but it didn't stop him. "Blaine, don't you da-" Kurt started, but it was too late, Blaine launched the bowl at him and popcorn flew everywhere. Kurt gasped. "Blaine! There is popcorn," he clenched his teeth, "_in. My. Hair!_" He screeched.

Blaine only laughed, and Kurt tackled him, catching him off guard. "Hey, don't kill me!" He said playfully, and took Kurt's shoulders and pushed back, switching places and making Kurt shriek in surprise. He pushed Kurt down to the ground, and straddled his waist.

Kurt grunted. "Blaine, get off!"

"Why?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

Kurt wiggled underneath Blaine. "Because, you're on top of me, and I'm insanely ticklish!" He said, and immediately regretted it when he saw a look of mischief cross Blaine's face.

"Oh, really?" Blaine said, and pressed his hands to Kurt's side, wiggling his fingers. Kurt jumped and giggled, and Blaine began to tickle harder.

"Blaine, no! Stop!" Kurt forced between laughs.

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "No way, I'm having way too much fun." Blaine said with a smirk. His fingers danced along Kurt's ribcage, and Kurt shrieked with laughter when Blaine worked his fingers under Kurt's shirt and tickled his - deliciously sexy - bare abs, remembering how Kurt had jumped back when he had poked him earlier.

Kurt used his arms to shield him, and Blaine backed off for minute to let Kurt catch his breath, and then pinned his hands down with his knees, beginning to tickle his underarms.

"Ah! Blaine, please stop! Stop!" He said, and finally managed to squirm out from under Blaine. Still laughing, he scrambled to his bed, and Blaine quickly followed.

When they were both on Kurt's bed, Kurt reached back and grabbed a pillow. Before he could swing it, though, Blaine grabbed his hips and pressed his face to Kurt's stomach, blowing into it, and Kurt actually _screamed_ with laughter, writhing underneath Blaine.

Knowing that he had no other defense mechanism, Kurt swung the pillow, connecting it with Blaine's head.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt's stomach immediately, smiling and putting a hand to the back of his head. "Hey, that hurt!" He yelled playfully. Kurt tried to stop laughing, and when he calmed down again, he spoke.

"Serves you right! I _hate_ being tickled." Kurt said, his chest still heaving, but with a huge smile on his face.

Blaine smiled at him. "All the more fun it is." He said, and Kurt whipped him with the pillow again. Blaine laughed and took another pillow, and hit Kurt with it.

Kurt blinked, but smirked. "Oh, it's on, bitches." He said, and Blaine's eyes widened at the sexy tone in his voice. Then, before they knew it, they were having a pillow fight, chasing each other around the room.

Soon, feathers were flying around the room, coating the floor and blocking their vision. Blaine was the first to give up when his pillow was completely empty. He raised his hands in defeat. "OK, OK! I surrender!" He said, laughing.

Kurt stopped, and, laughing, dropped his pillow, too. "Of course you do." He grinned evilly. "And, as the loser, you now have to do something for me." He said matter-of-factly.

Blaine raised an eyebrow curiously. "And what would that be?" He asked.

Kurt seemed to think about this. After a minute, he shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't decided that yet." He said, and Blaine laughed.

They sat back down on Kurt's bed, and Kurt flicked his lamp on. They just talked for a little while, and Blaine suddenly remembered Kurt working in the garage.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Blaine asked, and Kurt raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Since when do you work on cars?"

Kurt gave a loud laugh. "You know, that's what everyone says..." He shook his head, still smiling. "Since I was five, why?"

Blaine shrugged. "I just didn't have you pegged as the type, I guess." Blaine said, repeating what he had said to Kurt's father.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that?" Kurt said, and Blaine noticed something change in his voice. "Am I too feminine?" Kurt fell forward, onto his hands and knees, feeling a sudden rush of confidence. "Or were you just shocked that I'm actually _muscular_?" He smiled seductively, and Blaine's breath caught in his throat when Kurt started to crawl, slinking across the bed. "I saw the way you were staring at me, Blaine." He said when Blaine's face was barely an inch away, and looked up at him from under those long, thick eyelashes. Blaine swallowed.

"Oh?" He asked in the calmest voice he could come up with. And Kurt smirked; he knew exactly what he was doing to Blaine.

"Yes." His smirk never faltered, and he fluttered his eyelashes.

Blaine suddenly realized what was going on, and he blushed, but decided to fight back. And leaned forward, causing Kurt to gasp himself and lean back. Blaine smirked. "Well, what can I say? It looked _sexy_, Kurt." He placed a hand on Kurt's stomach, again making him flinch, because he really _was_ very ticklish. "I never expected you to have abs..." He ran his thumb over said abs, making Kurt shiver. "I was pleasantly surprised." Blaine nearly whispered.

Kurt blinked. "Blaine." He whispered back. "I know what I want you to do now." His face was dead serious - longing, almost.

"What?" Blaine asked now serious as well.

Kurt drew in a shaky breath, hesitant, before speaking, his voice barely audible.

_"Kiss me."_

Blaine could barely hear him, but he did. And that's all that mattered. He pressed their lips together, and reached up to cup Kurt's cheek. Just as he was about to pull away, though, Kurt reached up to tangle his hands in Blaine's hair, and they only pulled away for a second before kissing again, and they both opened their mouths at the same time, their tongues brushing together lightly before fighting for dominance.

They both came up for air after a minute, and opened their eyes slowly, dazed from the kiss. They stared at each other for a long minute before Kurt broke the silence.

"Wow." He breathed.

"Damn." Blaine agreed. They looked at each other again, and their eyes met once more before they collided, attacking each other's lips and grabbing at each other.

And neither one wanted the perfect moment to end.

Ever.

-.-

Burt Hummel sat upstairs on his couch, listening to his son's playful shrieks of laughter, and smiled. He hadn't seen Kurt this happy in a long time, and felt extremely grateful dor Blaine.

When their talking had turned to whispers, however, and Burt could no longer make out what they were saying, he didn't have a clue as to what was happening.

But when it became quiet, he had an idea.

He smiled wider, and decided that he would be the good guy for now, and let the two boys have their fun.

But this Blaine kid was going to get one hell of a warning later. Because, after all, he did have to be a father sometimes.

-.-

Reviews make me happy!

Enjoy Glee tonight! 


	6. Spin The Bottle

Another chapter! I'm on a roll! xD

I seriously _cannot wait_ until Glee tonight; there are only thirty minutes left! I have this whole ritual that I do before I watch Glee, but there's nothing crazy about that, what are you talking about?

Anyway, enjoy!

-.-

_"Quinn and Rachel!"_ Everyone yelled in unison, and not two seconds later did they burst into hysterical laughter.

The New Directions, Blaine, Wes and David were all in Kurt and Finn's basement during a party that Kurt had declared would be the first of many. There was alcohol, but many of them stayed sober, not daring in attempting to turn the whole thing into another 'Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza,' because it had not ended well. They were, however, currently playing 'Spin the Bottle,' just as they had drunkenly done at said party.

They had already covered 'Strip Truth,' where Finn came to a disturbing discovery that Kurt had slept with more girls than he had, and Sam admitted to dying his hair with lemon juice, and it had all resulted in a very naked Kurt, Santana, Rachel, and Finn.

The two girls looked at each other hesitantly, and everyone quieted down rapidly as they watched the two girls slowly close the distance between them. Loud cat-calls and clicking noises filled the room when their lips connected, but it only lasted for a split second, eliciting loud laughs from everyone.

Kurt himself had pretty much keeled over in laughter, and everyone told him that it was his turn. He protested, but failed, and ended up spinning the bottle. He watched it pass by him one, two, three times before slowly coming to a stop, and when he looked up to see who it pointed to, his eyes widened.

_"Kurt and Blaine!"_ Everyone cried, and Wes and David started laughing hysterically as Blaine peeked up at Kurt, whose eyes were the size of dinner plates. He gave him a nervous smile and they drew closer.

When they reached the center of the circle, their faces only inches apart, they paused, everyone around then chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" rather loudly. Kurt inhaled shakily and blinked.

"We don't have to." He whispered.

Blaine nodded. "Yes we do." And he pressed their lips together, closing his eyes, and they both slipped into bliss as everyone around them erupted into cheers.

-.-

**Kurt's POV**

When I saw the bottle spinning, it kind of hypnotized me, in a weird way. As if something huge and important was about to happen in my life.

Come to think of it, something did.

I looked up to see that the bottle had landed on Blaine, and it felt like my heart stopped. There were so many different emotions coursing through me, and so many different thoughts were running through my mind. I could practically hear my heart pounding as it pumped blood through me; however I felt numb, like I couldn't move, and couldn't feel anything.

Blaine looked up at me, and I couldn't quite make out the expression he was wearing. All that I knew in that moment was that I was completely and utterly nervous. I could only blink when Blaine shifted and started to move towards me. My stomach did a flip when I felt Blaine's hand on my cheek, and I felt a spark of hope that he maybe, just maybe, liked me the way that I liked him.

But I saw hesitation in his eyes, and felt my heart plummet, losing whatever spark of hope I had.

I assumed that it was the whole 'friendship' thing again; that he cared about me, but not like that, and hat he just didn't want to lead me on.

I felt bad for him, so I decided to give him a break. I opened my mouth to talk, only to find that my mouth and throat were completely dry, and I licked my lips. I heard chants around me, which made me blush. I spoke up.

"We don't have to." I whispered, slightly dropping my gaze and preparing for him to pull away.

But, to my surprise, he tilted my chin up and looked me straight in the eye. For a moment, I couldn't breathe, because when I looked into those hazel eyes, I saw warmth, and love.

_Love._

My eyes widened at the thought of this word, and the whole world washed away when I saw Blaine nod.

"Yes we do." He whispered back to me, and everything stopped when our lips met.

I gasped into the kiss, but I quickly brought my hands to his face in an attempt to pull him closer.

There aren't enough words in the world to describe how amazing the kiss was. It was pure bliss. It was heaven and hell all I'm one, and I wasn't about to let it end.

I took a quick breath, and opened my mouth, biting his bottom lip lightly. He quickly responded, and opened his mouth as well, connecting our tongues.

When we pulled away, he kept his eyes closed, and I only stared. Realizing what position we were in, I blushed. He was sitting criss-cross-applesauce, both of his hands on my neck, meanwhile I was on my hands and knees, leaning over him, with my right hand on his cheek. I took a deep breath a sat back, only to realize that the room had gone silent.

Almost everyone had a smirk on their face, and I cleared my throat. Blaine opened his eyes slowly, and I don't know what it was, but I saw _something_ spark in them. I looked down at my lap, and everyone started talking again and taking their turns, obviously trying to make the atmosphere a little less awkward.

I looked up for a minute, and I caught Blaine's eye. I saw him smile at me, and that smile, that one, simple smile, somehow told me that I now had a boyfriend.

I smiled back.

-.-

**Blaine's POV**

When the bottle stopped in front of me, the first thing I felt was relief.

In case you didn't already guess, yes, I _do_ have feelings for Kurt. To be quite frank, I couldn't take my eyes off of him all night; the outfit he was wearing was _incredible..._

Anyway, I was relieved because I really, _really_ didn't want to watch him kiss someone else. So, of course I was happy, until it hit me.

_Oh God, I have to kiss Kurt._

It's not that I didn't want to kiss him, because I _really_ did, but I knew that he didn't feel the same way, and it was my job to be a _friend,_ a _mentor; anything_ - but not his boyfriend. Kurt was just...too fragile.

But that didn't stop me.

When we drew closer, I couldn't take it anymore; I wanted to kiss him so _badly,_ and there he was, right there. Then, it hit me - this might be my only chance.

When I was close, I saw that he was nervous, and I hesitated, just for a moment, not wanting to be anything like Karofsky, when he spoke.

"We don't have to." He said, dropping his gaze, and something clicked. I don't know why it happened, but a sudden rush of confidence rushed through me when I saw a look of sorrow flash through Kurt's eyes.

I hooked my finger under his chin and lifted his head up. So that he was looking at my face. I noticed his jawline then, and how perfectly sculpted it was; a smooth and straight line. I turned my focus from that to Kurt's eyes, a deep, piercing blue with shards of gray and emerald, changing with every feeling he had.

"Yes we do." I said, and kissed him.

I heard him gasp, and I thought immediately that I had done something wrong, but, to my surprise, he kissed me back. Huge explosions of happiness and love went off inside of me when he opened his mouth, allowing our tongues to meet.

It seemed like an eternity before we broke away, and I kept my eyes closed as I felt him back away slowly, replaying the few moments of bliss in my head, and not wanting it to end.

I eventually opened my eyes, and everyone was already absorbed in the game again, though I received smirks from Wes and David. I looked at Kurt, and he was staring at his lap, his face flushed. He looked up at me, and our eyes met. I searched his face for any sign of emotion, and could only smile, and something that showed on his face told me that I had done everything right. That same something told me that I now had a boyfriend.

He smiled back.

-.-

Yeah, so this really only took place over a few seconds. But I liked it because of it's descriptive stuff and what-not.

Review! 


	7. Confessions

Glee made me cry:(

There wasn't any Klaine action! Other than that scene with Karofsky, but still!

So yes, I cried. For fifteen minutes straight. Which gave me this idea (for some reason I don't understand)! The promo for next week made me squeal, though. And goddammit, Kurt/Chris is way too sexy for his own good! Did you see the way he thrusted his shoulders? **melts** And I screamed when I saw Kurt go, "Kurt Hummel is back at McKinley!" and throw his hands up. I mean, wow. Wasn't expecting for that to be in the promo, but I'm not complaining!

Anyway, enjoy!

-.-

Blaine sat on his bed on a Friday night, watching the boy of his dreams prepare for a date.

Yes, Kurt had a date.

He was going to some fancy Italian restaurant that Blaine didn't care about with Daniel Ricers, and Blaine wanted so badly to kick the douche-bag where it counted. Blaine clenched his jaw at the thought of him. He hated the guy the minute that he had laid eyes on him.

OK, so that was a bit of an exaggeration. Really, Blaine hated him from the moment he saw him looking at _Kurt_.

He mentally smacked himself. _Stop it!_ He thought. _Kurt doesn't like you! He has a date, for God's sake!_ Blaine scolded himself, and observed the boy in front of him again as he laid down on his bed and put his hands behind his head. He watched Kurt fumble with his outfit and hair, and Blaine had to suppress a gasp when Kurt turned to look at him and sighed, because he looking freaking _amazing._

Kurt bit his lip nervously, doing a small little turn that made Blaine's heart flutter. "How do I look?"

_So goddamn freaking beautiful._

"Great." Blaine said stiffly, looking away. Kurt raised an eyebrow at his friend. He had been acting rather weird lately, and now Kurt could barely get a one-word reply from him. He walked over and sat down next to the distraught-looking teen, placing a hand on his knee.

"Are you OK, Blaine?" He asked, leaning in slightly, and Blaine decided that the look of concern Kurt was giving him was way too sexy to be legal, and looked away again. Kurt shifted.

"Nothing." Blaine replied, and Kurt giggled. _Well, there goes my heart. Damn that boy and his adorableness..._

"Blaine, I'm you're best friend; I know when you're lying." He said, and Blaine removed his hands from behind his head and crossed them over his chest. Kurt rolled his eyes and took Blaine by the shoulders, lifting him into a sitting position. "OK, no more mister nice guy, what's wrong? Tell me or else." He said, looking straight into Blaine's eyes.

"Or else what?" Blaine said, his tone never changing, and Kurt giggled again.

He leaned forward, fluttering his eyelashes almost seductively, and smirked. "Oh, you have _no_ idea what Kurt Hummel is capable of." He said sexily, and Blaine blinked, before scooting away uncomfortably.

_Kurt will be the death of me, I swear it._

Kurt patted his knee and stood up, climbing off the bed. "C'mon Blaine, talk to me." He said, his tone very teacherly-like.

"Wouldn't you rather talk to Daniel?" Blaine muttered, and Kurt gasped. _Oops._

"Oh, so that's what this is about, is it?" Kurt demanded, his fists clenched. "What's the matter with you lately, Blaine? Ever since I started hanging out with Daniel you've been..." Kurt trailed off as realization crossed his mind. His eyes widened. "Blaine, are you jealous?" Kurt asked, a smirk threatening to appear on his perfect features.

Blaine scowled. "No, I'm not jealous, Kurt." He lied, and Kurt's anger returned.

"Well, what is it then?" He demanded, frustrated and angry.

Blaine shrugged casually and brushed past Kurt. "He just doesn't seem like your...type, is all..." Blaine said, and Kurt fumed.

"Oh? And what exactly _is_ my type, Blaine? Considering you know everything." He seethed, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Whatever, Kurt." Blaine said, grabbing a water out of the mini fridge they shared.

"Oh, _come on, Blaine!_" He practically screamed. "Do you just think that I'm just not good enough for him?"

"No, Kurt. I-"

"Did you think that I'm not able to take care of myself?"

"No!"

"_Then why are you acting this way?_"

"Because I love you, dammit Kurt!" Blaine blurted, and Kurt froze mid-rant, standing there like a statue. Blaine's eyes widened out of embarrassment in what he had said, but he still managed to stay angry. He continued. "There, I said it! Are you happy? I'm in love with you and I _am_ extremely jealous, and I didn't want to tell you because the last thing you need right now is a boyfriend, and I'm supposed to be the mentor! I've tried to push you away and told myself that it's just a stupid crush, but its getting harder, and it kills to know that I can't to a God damned thing about it!" Blaine shouted, not caring if he was keeping half of Dalton up. His chest heaved with large breaths, and Kurt only stared, frozen to his spot. Blaine rubbed his temples with his thumb and fore finger.

Kurt finally found his voice. "You're...in love with me?" He asked, his voice squeaking.

Blaine sighed and nodded, and Kurt felt his eyes brimming with water. He went over to the bed and climbed on, kneeling in front of Blaine. He shook his head. "You're not supposed to say that." He whispered. Blaine closed his eyes in regret, but they shot up when they felt hands on either side of his face. He looked up and saw Kurt, with a single tear falling softly from the corner of his eye. "Because we're supposed to do _this_ first." He said, even quieter.

And then he kissed Blaine.

It was a sweet, slow kiss, and colors exploded behind each of their eyelids as butterflies flew through both of their stomachs. They both pulled away, opening their eyes slowly, reluctant to lose the moment, and blinked.

After a minute or two of awkward silences, Kurt pulled out his phone and began typing furiously. He slid the phone into his back pocket, and, noticing the confused look on Blaine's face, smiled warmly at him.

"I had to tell Daniel that the date was off; I couldn't make it." He said, and Blaine beamed at him, looking the happiest he had been in a while. Kurt suddenly pulled him into a tight hug, which Blaine gladly returned. "I love you, too." He whispered, and Blaine almost died of pure happiness right there and then.

That night, the two boys fell asleep in each other's arms, with smiles on their faces.

-.-

Yay for fluff!

Until next time, dear friends! 


	8. Courage

Drama in this one! **cue dramatic music**

To make a long story short, Kurt and Blaine run into someone at the mall, and I think we all know who that is...

-.-

"No way." Blaine said with a smirk.

"I'm serious!" Kurt laughed the words as he and Blaine walked out of the mall food court, ice cream in hand.

Blaine laughed loudly. "Kurt Hummel the cheerleader. Wow." He said, looking over at Kurt with amused eyes, and Kurt swatted at his shoulder. Blaine chuckled.

Kurt smiled and licked at his ice cream again, which Blaine desperately tried to ignore. His eyes widened when he saw a bit of the ice cream drip on Kurt's chin, and when Kurt didn't notice it, Blaine couldn't help himself. He leaned over and quickly licked the ice cream off of Kurt's chin, eliciting a squeak from the other boy.

He went back to nonchalantly eating his ice cream when he saw Kurt staring at him in shock. "What?" He said, turning to Kurt.

Kurt opened and closed his mouth, searching for an answer, but then chuckled and rolled his eyes. "You are so shameless." He said with a smirk, and they both finished their ice cream, tossing them into the nearest trash can.

Blaine was about to protest by commenting on Kurt's rather shameless _clothing choice_ when a loud, familiar voice sounded from behind them.

"What are you two queers doing here?"

Blaine saw Kurt tense up out of the corner of his eye at the sound of his voice, and they both turned to see Karofsky. Kurt shivered, and Blaine suddenly felt very protective over his friend. He grimaced and stepped forward.

"We're here to have a good time, though you're making it rather difficult." He said, scowling.

"You talking back to me?" Karofsky asked harshly, stepping closer.

Blaine growled. "Oh, just cut the act, Karofsky." He said, making Karofsky huff and look around self-consciously. "Look, I understand what you're going through, because I know what it's like to be confused, but don't take it out on us just because you're jealous of our _courage._" He said angrily. Kurt gave him a thankful smile, but it fell when Karofsky made to step forward, and Kurt pushed him back a full five feet. Blaine blinked at this. _Damn, he's strong..._ Blaine thought, and Kurt caught his arm.

"C'mon, Blaine. Don't give him the satisfaction." Kurt said, rubbing Blaine's shoulder affectionately and scowling at Karofsky. "Let's go." He said, and he flipped Karofsky off as they turned. Just as they started to walk away though, Karofsky spoke again.

"Yeah, you don't want to miss another make-out session with each other." He called with a smirk.

That did it for Blaine. He grunted and spun around, charging at the Neanderthal. He raised his fist just in time, connecting it with Karofsky's eye.

_"Blaine!"_ He heard Kurt screech.

Karofsky stumbled back in pain and surprise, holding his eye. "You stupid homo!" He yelled, and Blaine saw Kurt rush up to Karofsky as he stood up. "I'm gonna-" He was cut off when Kurt's knee connected with his groin, and fell to the ground in pain.

"_Just leave us alone!_" Kurt yelled, and Blaine blinked in surprise, because he had never seen this side of Kurt, and though it was scary, it was _hot._

He snapped back into reality when he saw Kurt run up to him and grab his hand. "Come on come on come _on!_" Kurt said rapidly, dragging Blaine away from where Karofsky was writhing on the floor.

They ran behind a wall, where it was dark so that Karofsky wouldn't see them, and they watched until Karofsky righted himself again and stumbled away in pain. At this, they both laughed.

"Well, that was...fun." Blaine commented.

He didn't hear a reply from Kurt, but then, without warning, Kurt leaned over and planted a quick kiss on Blaine's cheek, taking him completely by surprise.

Blaine gasped lightly at the gesture, and he snapped his head to the side to look at Kurt, who was looking at Blaine seductively from under his eyelashes.

"W-What was that for?" Blaine forced, stumbling over the words. If punching a homophobe could get Kurt to kiss him, then there was going to be a lot of black-eyed jocks walking around Ohio.

Kurt only giggled at the question, making Blaine's heart flutter. "_That?_ That was for standing up to Karofsky. That was very sweet of you, Blaine." He said, making Blaine blush a light shade of pink and look away. He was going to reply when Kurt placed a finger on the cheek opposite him, turning Blaine's head so that they were facing each other again. "And _this,_" Kurt stepped closer. "is for anything you may do for me in the future..."

And with that, Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine, full on the lips.

Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt's lips connected with his, and he gasped when Kurt leaned deeper into the kiss, biting his bottom lip slightly and winding his arms around Blaine's neck. When Kurt pulled away, Blaine was still frozen.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, his arms still around Blaine's neck, and smiled warmly at Blaine before giggling at the dumbstruck expression on his face. "Well...?" He said, hoping for some sort of reaction.

Blaine only blinked and spluttered. "I...uh..." He said, and then sighed before leaning forward and kissing Kurt again.

Kurt smiled and gladly returned the kiss, hugging Blaine closer as Blaine's arms snaked around his waist.

They walked out of the mall that day holding hands.

-.-

So, this one wasn't my _best_ work; actually, it was probably the worst, just 'cause it's rushed and really random.

Criticism works for me, though! I'll learn and get better, so, review! 


	9. To Mend A Broken Heart

So, I was reading through some other fanfictions and I stumbled across a _really_ sad one about Kurt and his Mom, and I got this idea.

Try not to choke on the fluff! And if you do, please don't sue me!

Don't own Glee. If I did, Kurt would be shirtless..._all the time..._

-.-

When Blaine walked into the Lima Bean that morning – just a regular Thursday – to meet up with Kurt (the boy who he was currently head-over-heels for, he might add, though it was very blatant and cliché to say that) as they always did, he was surprised to find that the other boy wasn't there.

Normally, any other person would let it roll off of their shoulders and order their coffee, sit down at their normal table and await the other person's arrival. Blaine, however, knew Kurt better than that. Kurt was _never_ late. _Ever._ He had this whole skin-care routine, Blaine knew, that he would follow every morning, which required waking up at some God-awful time early in the morning. Thus, he was always either there already, or would arrive at the same time.

So, he walked around the coffee shop with his brow furrowed, looking for Kurt and ignoring the questioning and annoyed glances that were sent his way. When he was sure that Kurt was nowhere to be found, he made some sort of a confused sound and bought his coffee. After paying the cashier and sending her a charming smile, Blaine headed outside and gave a quick glance around for Kurt's car. He saw nothing, and headed back to his car.

He and Kurt had several classes together – English, World Cultures, AP Calculus, and Environmental Science – and Kurt wasn't in any of them.

By 6:00, long after classes and Warblers practice had ended, Blaine was thoroughly confused, because this was just another thing that Kurt never did; miss classes. Blaine had seen Kurt come to class with a horrible stomach bug, the flu, and even strep throat. This was simply because Kurt hated missing things. He hated getting behind on work and having even more homework than he usually would, which is a lot as it is.

Blaine's thoughts were cut off when he felt his cell phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out to see Flint's – the guy who had the room next to Kurt's – number on his screen.

**Uh, you need to get down here. -Flint**

Blaine raised an eyebrow and typed a quick reply.

**May I ask why? –B**

**It's Kurt, dude. He's a mess. I could hear him crying from Alec's room. –Flint**

Blaine immediately started towards Kurt's room and mentally face-palmed. _Duh, why didn't I check Kurt's room? _He looked over the text again and finally processed what it said, his eyes widening with worry.

**What happened? What's wrong with him? –B**

**We were going to ask you the same thing. –Flint**

When Blaine finally made it to the dorms, he practically sprinted towards Kurt's room, and immediately understood what Flint had been talking about when he reached Kurt's floor.

He could hear Kurt crying from ten or more doors down, and his heart ached more and more with each sob. Blaine practically flew to Kurt's door, and once he was standing in front of it, he paused in front of it for a few seconds, for it had grown silent. He sighed and knocked.

"Kurt?" He asked softly. When there was no answer, he placed his hand delicately on the doorknob. "Can I come in?" He waited.

"Yes." Kurt's shaky, soft voice broke his heart, but he turned the doorknob anyway, entering his friend's room.

When Blaine saw Kurt, the first thought that came to his mind was how angelic Kurt looked. His cheeks were stained with tears, and knew ones quickly flooded out of his eyes every time he blinked, making water coat his long eyelashes. His piercing blue eyes were bloodshot, and rimmed with red. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a black T-shirt, sitting cross-legged on his bed and leaning against the wall, clutching a picture frame tight to his chest. His hair was slightly mussed, as if he hadn't done anything at all to look presentable, but he only looked completely adorable to Blaine.

Kurt sniffed. "Hi." He said softly, a new river of tears streaming from his eyes.

Blaine walked over cautiously and sat down next to Kurt. He put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What going on?" He asked tenderly, rubbing small circles on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the picture away from his chest. Blaine looked over and saw Kurt as a little kid, wrapped in the arms of an identical woman, whom Blaine guessed to be his mother. Kurt looked so cute and carefree, with a huge grin spread across his freckled face. He almost laughed, but right now, Blaine had felt less like laughing than he ever had in his life.

"It's my Mom's birthday today." Kurt answered, just barely above a whisper.

Blaine was confused by this; he hadn't expected that answer. "OK...well, why don't you just...y'know, call her?" Blaine started to reach for Kurt's cell phone, but Kurt caught his arm. Blaine turned to look at him, and saw that he was shaking his head.

"No. I can't." Kurt sniffed. "She..." Kurt drew in a sharp, shaky breath. "She's dead, Blaine." Blaine's eyes widened. "Sh-she died whe-hen I was e-eight..." He forced through sobs. His shoulders were now violently shaking, and Blaine quickly pulled the younger boy to his chest, where Kurt clung onto Blaine's shirt for dear life.

"Oh my God, Kurt, I am so sorry." He said, stroking Kurt's hair and immediately feeling guilty. "That was completely insensitive of me. I'm _so_ sorry..." He rambled.

"It's OK." Kurt said, still sobbing. "Y-you didn't kn-know." He nuzzled his head into Blaine's chest, taking in the warmth. He inhaled slowly. "I really miss her, Blaine." He said sadly, and Blaine could practically _hear_ his own heart breaking.

He wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt and pulled him onto his lap, and Kurt curled into a ball there, resting his head in the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine rubbed soothing circles onto Kurt's back. "It's alright." He cooed.

Kurt took Blaine's shirt in fistfuls. Not with anger, but with need. "Why are you so nice to me?" He asked gratefully.

Blaine gaped at him, and cupped his cheek, tilting his head up. When his eyes met the watery, crystal blue ones met his, filled with pain, he only felt pure love. "Because," he started, stroking Kurt's cheek with his thumb, "I'm your best friend. And this is what best friends are for." He whispered, and slowly leaned down to kiss Kurt slowly.

Kurt's breath hitched when their lips met, but he squeezed his eyes shut and kissed Blaine back passionately. When they pulled apart, Kurt was the first to say something.

"Blaine," he began, his eyes still closed, "I don't think that best friends are supposed to do that." He said, trying to joke around but not able to bring humor into his voice.

Blaine gave a small smile, leaning in again. "Then we'll be the first to start the tradition." He said, and Kurt smiled back before kissing him again, slowly and sweetly.

"No." Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips. "Because right now, I want to be more than that, Blaine." He said, and Blaine felt his stomach do a flip.

"So do I, Kurt." He said warmly, and again, they kissed. Kurt smiled into the kiss, and knew that somewhere, his Mom was watching, and that she was proud; that she happy for them both.

Kurt's picture frame sat on his bureau every year after that, and on that one day of every year, he would think about that one specific day.

And he would smile.

-.-

Oh, hello there, rushed ending. :/ Sorry 'bout that.

Review!


	10. Baby, It's Cold Outside

_Wow, yeah, so, it's been a while since I've updated ANYTHING, but that's only because I'm working on new chapters for EVERYTHING. Even new stories.

So, I'm sorry it's taken me so long, but here's a way that their kiss SHOULD'VE happened, because I know I can't be the only one disappointed in the fact that **'Gosh, your lips look delicious,'** and **'Ooh, your lips are delicious,** were cut out, right?

So, same dance moves, but replaced with the words that should've been there. **wink wink**

Hope you enjoy, and I will update ALL of my other stories soon, I promise!

_

_Italics — Kurt singing_

**Bold — Blaine singing**

-.-

Kurt sat in the commons, studying harder than he had ever thought he wouldn't needed to in his life about _Charlemagne,_ of all people. He tapped his pencil against his textbook, making a small little beat that he suddenly felt like singing to, because God, he was bored out of his mind. To be honest, he seriously could care less about the ruler of-

A small slam took Kurt out of his trance and he looked up curiously, only to meet hazel eyes with his. A smile stretched across his face.

"Hey." Blaine said, smiling down at Kurt. He'd been looking for Kurt all afternoon, and, with a few smirks pointed in his direction, he had found out where he was from Kurt's roommate and had practically ran to the commons in anticipation. He couldn't help himself — ever since he'd first heard Kurt sing, he'd wanted so badly to sing with him.

Kurt stared dreaming up at Blaine, and could do nothing but state the obvious by the way Blaine was smiling at him. "You scared me."

"Oh, good, because, I'm actually Marley's ghost," Blaine joked, walking closer, and Kurt's eyebrows raised as he nodded slowly. "and I'm here to tell you, to stop _studying_ so hard." Blaine whispered the last words, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What's with the boom-box?" Kurt asked as his eyes dropped to what Blaine had set on the table in the first place.

Blaine thought that Kurt calling a stereo a boom-box adorable, but explained. "I need you to sing with me." Kurt raised an eyebrow and set his pencil down, officially interested. Blaine recognized his mistake, and quickly added, "Well, _rehearse_ with me. I got a gig singing 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' with some girl at the _King's Island Christmas Spectacular._" He said. Yeah, so he was lying, but hey, he got to sing with Kurt.

"Ah, a personal favorite." Kurt said, smiling confidently. "To bad they'd never let us sing it together." He cocked his head slightly, but Blaine only raised an eyebrow in response. "I mean, as two..._artists."_ He quickly corrected himself, trying not to blush.

Blaine jerked his chin up in an understanding nod. "So you think you can help me out?"

"Anything to get me to stop reading about Charlemagne." Kurt said, looking at his textbook in disgust as if it were a two-headed centipede.

"Very good, then." Blaine said with a pleased smile, shutting Kurt's textbook for him and walking to the stereo as Kurt smiled widely at him.

Blaine eagerly pressed play, and as the music started, his turned dramatically, and Kurt shifted, moving in his seat to face Blaine and crossing one leg over the other, clasping his hands over one knee. Blaine did a little dance, shuffling and spinning, making Kurt stifle a giggle, and he motioned to said boy for him to start.

_I really can't stay_

Goosebumps erupted on Blaine's skin as Kurt sung, because, _God,_ that boy had an amazing voice.

**But baby, it's cold outside**

_I've got to go away_

**But baby, it's cold outside**

Kurt smiled at him flirtatiously, looking up at him from under his eyelashes, and Blaine easily flirted back, acting out the words of the song.

_This evening has been_

**Been hoping that you'd drop in**

Kurt scrunched his shoulders, closing his eyes for a moment and crinkling his nose to emphasize the words.

_So very nice_

Blaine made to hold Kurt's hands, but paused and retracted them as he sang.

**I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**

Kurt swung one leg off of the other, standing and clasping his hands behind his back, flirtatiously walking away, crossing one foot in front of the other.

_My mother will start to worry_

Blaine was taken aback by Kurt's boldness, but walked after him slowly, lifting his hands and walking much like Kurt was.

**Beautiful, what your hurry?**

_My father will be pacing the floor_

**Listen to the fireplace roar**

_So really I'd better scurry_

Kurt looked over his shoulder, and Blaine nearly gasped, because Kurt was giving him _total_ bedroom eyes, and struggled to stay dapper as he clasped his hands together and over dramatized his singing.

**Beautiful, please don't hurry**

_But maybe just half a drink more_

And Blaine couldn't help but nearly faint when Kurt did that little thrusting thing with his shoulder as he walked backwards to Blaine.

**Put some records on while I pour**

Kurt could only smile widely when Blaine spun around in front of him, getting up on his tip-toes to seem taller.

_The neighbors might think_

Kurt sang back, trying to be just as flirty as he turned suggestively and skipped to the armrest across from Blaine.

**Baby it's bad out there**

_Say, what's in this drink?_

Blaine almost laughed when he saw Kurt's adorable facial expression when he sang that.

**No cabs to be had out there**

_I wish I knew how_

**Your eyes are like stars right now**

_To break the spell_

**I'll take your hat, your hair looks well**

_Not a lie, Kurt's hair is always freaking perfect._ Blaine thought as Kurt raised and eyebrow at Blaine before turning quickly and sitting on the back of the couch.

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir_

**Mind if I move in closer?**

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

**What's the sense in hurting my pride?**

_I really can't stay_

**Baby don't hold out**

_**Ah, but it's cold outside**_

Blaine bent over Kurt, playing the piano part, and Kurt tried his best not to gasp, getting up to sing the next line.

_I simply must go_

**But baby it's cold outside**

_The answer is no_

**But baby it's cold outside**

Kurt skipped away, singing, and Blaine froze as he realized what lines were coming up, looking at him hesitantly.

_This welcome has been_

**How lucky that you dropped in**

_So nice and warm_

Kurt suddenly felt very flirtatious, and fell forward, his back slightly arched, falling onto his hands and smirking at Blaine all while batting his eyelashes.

_Oh dear God._ Blaine thought, his eyes wide. _That pose._

**Look out the window at that storm**

_My sister will be suspicious_

**Gosh, your lips look delicious**

They didn't know how, but they both ends up leaning over the couch, their faces just centimeters apart, and Blaine was mentally freaking out, because that _one line_ was coming up, and Kurt's lips were _thisfreakingclose._

_My brother will be there at the door_

**Waves upon a tropical shore**

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_

Kurt leaned in closer.

Yeah, that about did it for Blaine.

He leaned in and connected their lips, moving his hand up just as quickly to cup Kurt's cheek. Kurt was startled at first, but he felt all of the nervousness he had previously felt wash away as he melted into Blaine's touch, into the kiss. They both pulled away then, their eyes opening at the same time as the music continued in the background wordlessly.

"Oh, your lips are delicious." Blaine spoke rather than sang, completely out of place in the song.

Kurt didn't speak, only leaned in again to kiss Blaine once more, but with much more passion.

Their lips moved together in a synchronized way, as if they had been doing it forever, and to their delight, it felt like they were made to fit together.

_Best Christmas present ever..._ They both thought as they pulled away again, and Kurt laughed, looking away.

"I think you're ready." He teased.

Blaine leaned in again, so that their lips were just barely touching, and smirked.

"Well, for the record — you are _much_ better than that girl's gonna be..."

-.-

AHAHA! Loveeed that line! xD

After Blaine said it I was all, 'DIRTY THOUGHTS! DIRTY THOUGHTS!' :D lol

So...review? Please? 


	11. Pool Party

_In case you were wondering why I changed the title, I felt like 'The Many Ways It Could've Happened' was a little too long for my liking, so I changed it to 'Klisses' because I think it's cute:) _

_I don't know, what do you think? TELL ME! RAWR! xD_

_Anyway, I got this idea because I was almost tossed into a pool numerous times today:/_

_Enjoy!_

-.-

Kurt drove to Santana's house on Saturday a little nervously. The New Directions were going to a pool party there – the first of the year since it had just started to get warm – and Kurt had invited Blaine almost immediately after Santana had agreed. Blaine hadn't met most of his friends yet, so he was excited to introduce him. Also, Kurt got to spend time with Blaine, and _that_ was an opportunity that Kurt would never pass up.

Yeah, to say that Kurt had a slight crush on the curly-haired tenor would honestly be the understatement of the year.

This is why Kurt had a panic attack when he figured out that he had to wear nothing but swim trunks.

It's not that he was embarrassed about his body; the girls had told him numerous times that he looked like he was some sort of pale god. He was thin, but he sported a nicely toned body, with slightly muscular arms and very much visible abs from years of dancing and working on cars in the shop.

But...he was still afraid of Blaine seeing him shirtless.

So, he wore a black T-shirt to cover himself, and he swore that he would _not_ be doing any swimming. Not that he would anyway – it would mess up his hair.

He got out of his car and stepped out, wearing blue swim trunks, the black T-shirt, black sandals, and black sunglasses. Locking his car, he knocked on the front door, which was opened in a second.

Santana smiled at him, clad in a red string bikini with black and brown Hawaiian flowers. "Hey there, Kurt. Where's your Dalton boy-toy?" She looked over his shoulder.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "_Blaine, _is not my boy-toy, and he's driving his own car." He stepped in and hugged her, which she returned, and shut the door behind him.

When they got out back, Kurt's jaw nearly dropped, because Santana's backyard, much like her house, looked like a country club. The ground was paved with cream-colored cement, and probably fifty lawn chairs lined either side of the huge pool that lie in the center. The paved area was surrounded in full, green grass.

Brittany ran up and hugged him. "Dolphin!" She cried, wearing a white biking with blue polkadots.

"Hey, Boo!" Kurt said, laughing and hugging her back.

Rachel ran up to him next, followed by the rest of the Glee Club, and she was wearing a gold bikini with back design.

Kurt raised an eyebrow before hugging her and taking her hands, letting them swing between them lazily. "Wow." He said, looking at her bathing suit, and smirked. "Lookin' good, Berry." She smiled at him. "For once." Kurt teased.

Rachel laughed and looked at his T-shirt. "Yes, well, I would say the same for you, but I can't really_ see _you." She teased back, and Kurt blushed.

"Well, I-"

"Yeah, Hummel." Santana said. "Why's you's covering up my view?" She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"I...just...I ran out of sunblock." Kurt recovered. "Y-Yeah, the sun's bad for my complexion." He flicked his hair back.

"Oh really? That's the real reason?" Santana smirked. "Or are you just worried about _Blaine?_" She sing-songed Blaine's name, and the girls all giggled.

Kurt blushed a bright red, and before he could reply, Santana suddenly pulled his shirt off, quicker than Kurt ever would've thought possible, and laughed, running away.

Kurt gasped and spun around. "Santana!" He yelled, running after her. She only laughed and ran faster. "Santana, give me my shirt!"

"Not a chance, Hummel! He's gonna see you shirtless whether you like it or not!" She yelled over her shoulder, and everyone laughed and cheered at the sight.

Kurt started to catch up with her, but Blaine would be there any minute. "Santana! I mean it! Give me my shirt right now or I swear to–Blaine." Kurt cut himself off as he ran into Blaine himself, who was looking at him suspiciously.

Kurt's jaw hung open stupidly as he stared at Blaine, embarrassed and unsure of what to do or say.

"Uh...hi, Kurt." Blaine said. "What's going-"

"Hey Dalton boy!" Santana called. Blaine turned. "Catch! And don't let him have it!" She said, tossing Blaine Kurt's shirt.

Blaine caught it easily, and looked at it for a second, confused, and then smirked, understanding. "Oh, I get it _now_." He said, still smirking, and pulled the shirt away when Kurt reached for it.

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "Blaine, give me my shirt." He said sternly.

Blaine stepped back and held the shirt behind his back. "Uh-uh." He said. Kurt reached for the shirt, but Blaine jumped back again. "You want?" Blaine teased. "Then come get it." He said, and ran off, laughing.

Kurt ran after him. "Blaine! Give me my shirt, c'mon!" He laughed the words.

"In your dreams!" Blaine called back. "Hey Finn! Hey Brittany! Hey Mercedes! Hey Rachel!" He greeted each as he ran by, and they all waved, laughing.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed as he got closer, and jumped, tackling him, and they both fell to the ground. Blaine fell on his back, Kurt's shirt under him in his hands, and Kurt fell on top of him so that they were chest-to-chest, both breathing heavily.

Blaine smirked. "Well hello there, come here often?" He joked.

Kurt scoffed, and put a hand on either side of Blaine, pushing himself up and curving his back. "Blaine, give me my shirt."

"Why?" Blaine laughed he word, still smirking up at Kurt, and his heart skipped a beat at the way Kurt looked when he was looking down at Blaine like that, intensity in his eyes, his back curved upwards, and his bare, toned chest heaving.

Kurt sighed and rolled off of him. "Because..." Kurt started, and then sighed, leaning back on his hands. "Because. I'm..."

"Embarrassed?" Blaine tried, sitting up and looking at him.

Kurt sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his chin on his knees. "Yeah."

"Don't be. You should be proud of how you look." Blaine said.

"Easy for you to say." Kurt mumbled, glancing at Blaine's tanned, toned body.

"Stop it right there." Kurt looked up. "Don't ever compare yourself to someone else. You're very attractive, Kurt." Blaine heard himself saying, and then mentally smacked himself when he saw Kurt blush.

Kurt blinked. "I...I am?"

Blaine looked away, blushing. "Well, uh...I...yeah...y-you are." Blaine stuttered, and everyone immediately started their own conversation to stay out of it, and to give the boys some privacy.

"What about me is attractive?"

Blaine's eyes widened, and he looked back over at Kurt, who was now sitting criss-cross-applesauce, looking at him curiously with his head tilted.

"Uh...well...you're...your eyes are really...really beautiful..." Kurt blushed.

"Oh?" Kurt asked, looking down at his hands shyly.

"Yeah." Blaine said, sliding closer. "They are. And...so are you." He added, and Kurt looked up again.

"Y-You think I'm beautiful?" Kurt voice cracked.

Blaine smiled a little. "Yeah...I do."

Kurt smiled shyly and looked at the ground between them, and Blaine thought that the way his eyelashes fluttered, just barely covering his eyes as he tucked his head, was absolutely adorable.

"Thank you, Blaine. That's very sweet."

Blaine laughed a little, and he couldn't help but rake his eyes over Kurt for a minute, admiring how toned he was.

Kurt giggled. "Why are you staring at me?"

Blaine looked up into his eyes, stuttering and embarrassed. "Uh..."

"Blaine." Kurt said, biting his lip. "You're blushing." He giggled, and Blaine scowled.

"OK. That's it. You're going in the pool." Blaine said, standing up and grabbing Kurt around the waist.

Kurt gasped as Blaine lifted him. "Blaine, no! Put me down! Blaine!" He yelled, though he was smiling.

"Nope!" Blaine said, continuing to walk towards the pool.

"BLAINE ANDERSON! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Kurt screamed, kicking frantically, and everyone turned to his screams, and started laughing when they saw what was going on.

Blaine made it to the edge of the pool. "Say your prayers, Hummel!"

_"BLAINE!"_ Kurt screamed once more before Blaine threw him into the water with a loud splash. Kurt gasped at the temperature and jumped. "Oh my God, that's cold!" He yelled, and Blaine laughed. "Not funny, Blaine!" He said, flicking his wet bangs off of his forehead.

"Oh, it's _very_ funny, Kurt." Blaine laughed.

"You bastard." Kurt teased.

"Language, Mr. Hummel!"

Kurt tried to scowl, but he couldn't help but smile at that, and he made his way to the edge of the pool, crossing his arms on the ground and placing his chin on them. He looked up at Blaine suggestively. "_Blaine_." He said, and Blaine looked at him. Kurt smirked and beckoned him with one finger. Blaine swallowed, but moved closer, kneeling in front of Kurt.

"You're gonna pull me in, aren't you?" Blaine said.

Kurt shook his head slowly. "Nope." He said, and pushed himself up, straightening his arms to lift himself, his body dripping, and captured Blaine's lips with his.

Blaine gasped, but certainly didn't fight it, and snaked his arms around Kurt's waist, pressing their bodies flush together. The New Directions cat-called and wolf-whistled, but the two boys didn't notice as Blaine stood up, pulling Kurt with him and never breaking the kiss.

Kurt slid his hands up to Blaine's shoulders, and they finally broke apart for air.

Blaine smirked. "Well, on that note, you are freaking gorgeous, Kurt."

Kurt laughed. "And why are you telling me this?"

"What, I can't tell my _boyfriend_ he's gorgeous?" Kurt flushed with happiness at that word; boyfriend. "OK, then." Blaine teased. "How about hot? Or drop-dead sexy? Either of those work for you?" He smirked.

Kurt giggled and kissed him again. "I think I like beautiful."

Blaine smiled. "Alright then, _Beautiful,_ would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" He asked, and Kurt smiled to math his.

"Yes, yes I would."

Kurt shirt lay on the ground, forgotten.

-.-

_Fluff! :D_

_Thanks for all the amazing reviews! They mean so much, you don't even know!_

_Speaking of which..._

_Review! :D_


	12. When I Get You Alone

_On. A. Roll! :D_

_I was flipping through the guide today and I saw that 'Silly Love Songs' was on tomorrow, and I kept getting all of these 'What if's' while hitting record._

_So this and the next few chapter will take place in 'Silly Love Songs.'_

_Don't own anything!_

-.-

Kurt looked over to where Blaine had pointed the boy out; the boy that Blaine was in love with; the boy that Blaine was going to sing to.

"Ah, yes." Kurt said as his eyes landed on a blonde man folding clothes. "That's quite the head of hair." He tried not to grimace when he said this, and was suddenly very self-conscious about his own hair – and that, was _really_ saying something.

"If he and I got married, the _Gap_ would give me 50% discount." Blaine fantasized. Kurt looked at him as if he were crazy, but could understand the longing. And suddenly – he realized how selfish he was being. He realized that Blaine was truly in love – and who was Kurt to get in the way of true love? So, yes, Kurt had strong feelings for him...but he really only wanted Blaine to be happy.

So when Blaine hesitated, Kurt urged him to move forward, saying "Come on. Man, up. He's gonna love you..." and pushing him forward.

_Just like I love you..._

He walked away, leaving Blaine to stand alone, and took his place to sing and watch, heartbroken, but happy for him.

And then Blaine turned to face Kurt.

And the Warblers started to sing.

_(Vum vum vum vum_

_Vum vum vum vum)_

Blaine smiled at Kurt charmingly, and Kurt turned to look at the boy that Blaine had pointed out, but he was gone. _Oh. Sweet. Jesus._

_Ohhhhhh..._

_(Ba dum a dum)_

_Baby girl, where ya at?_

_Got no strings, got men attached_

_(Ba dum a dum)_

_Can't stop this feeling for long, no_

_Mmmm_

Kurt's jaw hung stupidly for a moment before he turned to follow the other Warblers, but Blaine followed him, smirking.

_(Ba dum a dum)_

_You're making dogs wanna beg_

_Breaking them off your fancy legs_

_(Ba da da dum)_

_They make you feel right at home now_

_See, all these illusions just take us too long_

_And I want it bad_

Blaine looked longingly at Kurt, who had been pushed right up against Blaine, and had walked back into the rows of clothing.

_Because you walk pretty_

_Because you talk pretty_

_'Cause you make me sick_

_And I'm not leaving_

_'Til you're leaving_

Blaine followed Kurt through the rows of clothing, and Kurt laughed out loud when Blaine grabbed a pair of pink sunglasses off of a rack and danced.

_Oh I swear there's something when she's pumping_

_Asking for a raise_

_Well does she want me to carry her home now?_

_Does she want me to buy her things?_

_On my house, on my job_

_On my loot, shoes, shirt, my crew, my mind_

_My father's last name_

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you you'll know babe_

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you alone_

_Oh, come on_

Yeah, yeah

Giving up then, Kurt just crossed his arms over his chest sassily and leaning against the table, watching them.

_(Ba dum a dum)_

_Baby girl, you the shhh_

_That makes you my equivalent_

Kurt's jaw dropped open as he watched Blaine spin around on a freaking pedestal, winking at him.

_You can keep your toys in the drawer tonight_

_Alright_

Kurt snorted a laugh at that line.

_(Ba dum a dum)_

_All my dawgs, talking fast_

_Ain't you got some photographs?_

_(Ba dum a dum)_

_'Cause you shook that room like a star, now_

_Yes you did_

_Yes you did_

_All these intrusions just take us too long_

_And I want you so bad_

Sadly and equally as longingly, Kurt sighed and gave a small smile.

_'Cause you walk city_

_'Cause you talk city_

_'Cause you make me sick_

_And I'm not leaving_

_'Til you're leaving_

_So I pray there's something_

_She ain't bluffing_

_Rubbing up on me_

_Well does she want me to make a vow? Check it_

_Well does she want me to make it now?_

_On my house, on my job_

_On my loot, shoes, my voice_

_My crew, my mind_

_My father's last name_

Kurt watched everyone dancing with both eyebrows raised, slightly impressed.

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you you'll know, babe_

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you alone_

Blaine jumped off of the table and slid on his knees across the floor and up to Kurt.

_(Ba dum a dum_

_Ba dum a dum_

_Ba dum a dum_

_dum dum dum_

_dum dum dum_

_yeah...)_

Blaine took Kurt's hand.

_Ohhhhh..._

_When I get you alone_

_(Ba dum a dum)_

The few people in the _Gap_ clapped at the performance, and the Warblers quietly cheered as Blaine looked at Kurt questioningly, holding Kurt's hand in both of his.

Kurt laughed. "So."

"So?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"So...you like me."

"Uh-huh."

"And..._I'm _the guy that you wanted to sing to this whole time?"

"...yes."

Kurt pulled Blaine up by his hands. "Well why didn't you just tell me?" Kurt laughed the words.

Blaine dropped his head. "Because I'm an idiot."

"Yes, but you're _my _idiot." Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine looked up hopefully. "So is that a yes?"

"Depends on what you're asking." Kurt teased.

Blaine laughed and took both of Kurt's hands. "Kurt Hummel, will you go out with me?" He asked with a dazzling smile.

_"_Well, _duh."_ Kurt said, and leaned in to kiss him, cupping his cheek.

Blaine gasped – because _oh holy God where did Kurt learn to kiss like **that? **_– but kissed him back, pulling him closer, and the Warblers cheered and cat-called. Kurt broke the kiss first, and giggled.

When they walked out of the _Gap _(holding hands, they might add), something suddenly struck Kurt.

"Wait, then who was the guy that you pointed out?" Kurt asked.

Blaine blushed. "Uh...my cousin, Jeremiah." He said.

Kurt laughed. "He knew?"

"Since Christmas."

"Wow."

Blaine sighed. "Yep."

Kurt giggled. "Well." HE said, looking at Blaine suggestively. "I think I've got something for us to do on Valentine's Day..."

-.- 

_More soon!_

_And PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!_


	13. Sleepover Serenade

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story as well as any of my others! Your input is greatly appreciated!_

-.-

Kurt was at a sleepover with the girls when it happened.

They were just finishing putting their facial masks on, when Rachel piped up.

"So, Kurt." He looked up from Quinn's cheekbones to face Rachel. "How's Blaine doing?" She asked casually.

Kurt sighed and returned to smearing the unattractive green exfoliating cream on Quinn's face. "Fine. Still clueless, but he's fine."

"So he hasn't put the moves on yet?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt chuckled. "No, he hasn't." He sighed. "I've told you, he only just wants to be friends; our relationship is completely platonic." He paused. "For now, at lea— oh! Brittany! Don't eat that!" He cried after Brittany, who had tried to eat her (inedible, suspiciously) avocado mask. She paused and dropped her hand. "It'll ruin the mask and not to mention you could get poisoned—"

_Plonk!_

Kurt froze as the sound echoed through the room, and they all turned to face the window.

_Plonk!_

Another noise came as a small pebble hit the window on the opposite side of the room. Kurt and the girls looked at each other, and soon another one came.

Kurt suddenly grimaced. "It's probably one of the boys trying to crash the sleepover." He said, getting up to walk to the window. "I swear, if it's Puck trying to—"

Kurt froze. Because, no, it wasn't Puck. Nor was it Sam, Finn, Mike, or Artie.

It was Blaine.

Kurt's eyes widened before he quickly unlatched the window and pushed it open, the two door-like glass panes folding out. "Blaine?" He called. The girls squealed.

Blaine smiled up at him from where he stood. He was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, black and white sneakers, and a black hoosier over a white T-shirt. A guitar was slung over his shoulder, resting on his back. His hair, unlike usual, was loose and curly; free from it's hair gel.

Kurt thought he looked gorgeous.

He was suddenly grateful that he hadn't put on his facial mask yet — he would've looked like a freak.

"Kurt." Blaine said, looking up at him dreamily. He blinked and tore away his gaze. "Uh, I-I heard you would be here; the guys told me, and I..." He cleared his throat. "I-I thought...I mean, hey, it's a nice night, and...I wanted to...to see you." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, giving a nervous smile to match.

The girls were silently cheering behind Kurt, who was staring at Blaine, his mouth agape.

Blaine pulled his guitar around. "I...wanted to sing to you." He said, and the girls neat fainted while Kurt stared. After a long moment, a small smile grew across Kurt's face and he nodded, biting his lip.

Blaine smiled and looked down at his guitar, placing his hands correctly on the instrument.

And as he started to strum, Kurt's sure he gone to heaven.

_How many times do I daydream_

_About making love to you?_

_And take you to a special place Where it's only me and you_

_I'll put away all your troubles_

_On the other side of the world_

_And run my arms around your heart_

_And tell you you're my girl_

Blaine rich voice carried the song perfectly, and Kurt couldn't help but lean forward, resting his chin on his hand as he smiled shyly down at Blaine.

_So let's go steal away in the night_

_And we'll go far away from here_

_To the place where our love is right_

_Can I take you to my world_

The girls gathered behind Kurt to watch, in awe themselves, but all that Kurt and Blaine could see was each other.

_Whenever you're sad_

_Whenever you're crying_

_I'll be the one who wipes away your tears_

_Whenever you call_

_Whenever you need me_

_I'll be the one who runs to you_

_Giving my love_

_Well you know how much I love you_

_So you better not let me down_

_I'm not asking for too much, baby_

_Just stick around_

Blaine's fingers moved professionally along the neck of the guitar, hitting every note without a flaw, though he didn't take his eyes off of Kurt the whole time.

_A quiet day in the country_

_Or a rainy night in my room_

_We'll hide away under my sheets_

_After the morning comes too soon_

_An afternoon in your eyes_

_Or a lifetime in your heart_

_Forever just stay long enough_

_But it leads to take a start_

_Falling deeper in love with you_

_Will you be there to catch me girl_

_Are you falling deep with me too_

_Can I keep you in my world_

_Whenever you're sad_

_Whenever you're crying_

_I'll be the one who wipes away your tears_

_Whenever you call_

_Whenever you need me_

_I'll be the one who runs to you_

_Giving my love_

_Well you know how much I love you_

_So you better not let me down_

_I'm not asking for too much, baby_

_Just stick around_

_Forever..._

_Forever_

_Oh would you come on baby_

_Let's go steal away in the night_

_And we'll go far away from here_

_To the place where our love is right_

_Oooh 'cause_

_Whenever you're sad_

_Whenever you're crying_

_I'll be the one who wipes away your tears_

_Whenever you call_

_Whenever you need me_

_I'll be the one who runs to you_

_Giving my love_

_Well you know how much I love you_

_So you better not let me down_

_I'm not asking for too much, baby_

_Just stick around_

_Forever..._

_Forever_

When the song was over, Kurt was in tears. The girls were clapping behind him, and Blaine was only staring.

"Kurt," Blaine started, "I can't hold this is anymore. I get nervous every time you get near me, I blush whenever the guys tease me about you, and, Jesus, my heart skips a freaking beat whenever I even think about you, I..." He paused. "Kurt, I...I need you to know...that I love you." He said quietly, and Kurt's pretty sure he's died right there and then.

Kurt suddenly backed away from the window, through the crowd of girls, and shot of the room.

He hurried down the stairs and towards the door, flinging it open and running into the cool night.

When he reached Blaine, he paused, and took a shaky breath.

He swallowed. "Blaine. You...you meant that? You...really love me?" His voice squeaked.

Blaine nodded. "Yes, I...I really love you." He sighed. "And don't worry because I'll completely understand if you don't feel the same way—"

"Blaine."

"—because after all of the crap I put you through you must think I'm crazy to do this—"

"Blaine."

"—I mean first it was Jeremiah with the whole friggin' serenade that was so stupid of me and I really don't even know what I saw in him—"

"Blaine."

"—and then there was the whole thing with Rachel where I thought I might've been bisexual and then I flipped out at you be aide I didn't know that you had practically gone through the same thing with Brittany—"

"Blaine."

"—but you know that I can only express my feelings in song—"

"Blaine."

"—which holy crap I totally just did that to you which I guess makes sense because it's the only way to properly let you know that I—"

"_For the love of God, Blaine! Would you listen to me?"_ Kurt yelled, and Blaine stopped, snapping his mouth shut. Kurt breathed. "OK. Now listen." He said, and put his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "I feel _exactly_ the same way." He said.

Blaine's eyes widened. "Y-You do?"

"Mm-hmm." Kurt said. "And just so you know that I'm not lying..." He said, and then leaned in to connect their lips.

Blaine gasped, but quickly wound his arms around Kurt's petite waist to pull him closer.

When they pulled away, Kurt pressed their foreheads together. "I love you." He whispered, and Blaine smiled.

Kurt returned upstairs after a few minutes, to a room of smiling girls.

He scowled. "So maybe he does like me." He mumbled, and the girls squealed, quickly pelting him with questions as Kurt looked out the window and watched his boyfriend drive away with a huge grin on his face.

-.-

_Review._


	14. Christmas Dance

_Good Lord. I'm, like, cranking these out! xD

Anyway, just a bunch of fluffy goodness in this one.

_

_I don't own Glee or If I did, they wouldn't he as amazing as they are today._

-.-

Blaine sighed as he sat alone at one of the tables at the Christmas dance at Dalton, as another slow song faded into nothing and the couples kissed.

He looked over at Kurt, who seemed to be in the same position as he; his chin in his hand as his other hand held a cup.

He sighed again as he looked at Kurt, knowing exactly how he felt, and he wished that it was _them_ out on the dance floor.

"Dude." A voice came, and Blaine turned to see Wes and David there. "Just ask him to dance already, you look like someone just died." David finished.

Blaine's head fell back down on his hand. "Kurt doesn't even like me. He won't dance with me." He said sadly.

Wes groaned. "Yes he does, man, it's been so blatantly obvious that he likes you since he first started here." He assured Blaine. "Go ask him." He said.

"I don't know, I—" Blaine was cut off as Wes and David lifted him up by his underarms. "Wha — you guys!" He protested.

"Go get 'em, Blaine." Wes said before pushing Blaine forward, and Blaine almost collided with the table.

Kurt looked up, and then sighed. "Oh. Hey, Blaine."

"Um, hi, Kurt." Blaine said awkwardly, turning back to Wes and David to scowl at them, and then turned back as the music started.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

Blaine cleared hi throat. "Uh, I was just...wondering...if..." Kurt looked up.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

"If you'd like to dance." Blaine said quickly, and held out his hand.

_Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Kurt's eyes widened, but after a moment, he smiled and nodded, taking Blaine's hand.

Blaine's jaw dropped out of surprise, because he had _no_ idea Kurt would say yes, and he felt like skipping as he led Kurt into the crowd of couples.

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

As Blaine turned to face Kurt, he couldn't help but feel nervous. He pulled Kurt close, placing his hands on his petite waist, and Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

"This was really sweet of you, Blaine." Kurt said, smiling shyly, and Blaine decided that Kurt had never looked more beautiful, with the bright white lights making his black suit shine, his beautiful blue eyes brighter, and his pale skin illuminate.

"What is?" Blaine asked.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

"Dancing with me. It's sweet." Kurt answered with a smile. "I know I probably looked pathetic."

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

Wondering if it's me you're seeing

Blaine shook his head. "No you didn't." He said.

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're together_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

"You just looked sad. You looked lonely." He said, pulling Kurt closer. "And I'm here to fix it." He whispered, and Kurt smiled, looking down the slightest bit.

_I don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

The two just continued to sway in a comfortable movement, just content with each other's presence, allowing their bodies to mold together perfectly.

_I don't want to miss one smile_

_I don't want to miss one kiss_

_I just want to be with you_

Kurt sighed and let his head fall onto Blaine's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. "I love this song." He said.

Blaine smiled. "So do I."

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just want to hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

Looking over Kurt's shoulder, Blaine could see Wes and David trying to get his attention. He squinted, and could see them cupping their mouths and saying '_Kiss him!_' several times. He scowled at them, but couldn't fight how much he wanted to.

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

"Kurt?" Blaine asked suddenly, and Kurt looked up. "You look amazing tonight." He said, and Kurt blushed, but smiled, and thanked him shyly, letting his eyelids slide shut contentedly.

_I don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

Blaine looked questioningly over Kurt's shoulder again, to see Wes and David nodding enthusiastically and motioning for him to do it.

Blaine bit his lip. "Kurt?" He asked again, and Kurt opened his eyes. Blaine leaned down slowly, and, nudging Kurt's nose with his own, pressed their lips together. Kurt gasped, but eagerly responded, reaching up to cup Blaine's cheek.

_I Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

As the song ended, Wes and David high-fived and cheered, jumping around.

"We did it, man!" Wes said.

"Yeah we did!"

"Blaine _so_ owes us!"

"Yeah he does!"

"..."

"..."

"We need to get lives."

"Yeah, we do."

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

When Kurt and Blaine broke apart, they looked into each others' eyes, and laughed.

Kurt pulled Blaine close, hugging him. "That was sweet, too." He whispered.

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

-.-

_Please review._


	15. Forgiven

_Hello! So, this one is practically just AU from BIOTA, when Kurt and Blaine are in the coffee shop and have the fight.

Also! I'm running out of ideas for this story. I've been creating a lot recently, but I also want your input. So, if you guys have any ideas, let me know, and I'll write it and give you credit for it:)

_

_R&R!_

-.-

"Oh, come on, I didn't drink _that_ much." Blaine said, laughing.

"Are you kidding?" Kurt asked, amused. "You practically spent the night sucking off Rachel Berry's face. That, sir, is what we call rock bottom."

Blaine's phone rang then, and as he pulled it out, he laughed. "Speak of the devil..." He said, and picked up. "Hey Rachel, what's up?"

Kurt bit his lip to hold back laughter, though he could barely hear what Rachel was saying, and he snorted at the amused face Blaine gave him in the next second.

They both grabbed their coffees, and as they headed to their usual table, Kurt couldn't resist. "Is she drunk?" He asked, his voice raising an octave in humor.

Blaine shushed him. "Yeah, uh-huh. Alright, I-I'll see you then, bye." He said, and then hung up as they sat down. He looked up. "Rachel just asked me out." He said, amusement tainting his voice.

Kurt laughed. "That's amazing..." He forced, though he knew it sounded just as false as it was. He took a sip of his coffee, but then realized what he had heard Blaine say. "Wait a minute, why'd you say yes?" He asked as Blaine got a stirrer. "You can't lead her on." He said, lowering his voice.

"Who says I'm leading her on?" Blaine asked, shrugging slightly.

Kurt blinked, and his smile fell. "You can't be serious." _No. No. No, no, no, no, no! There is no way!_ He thought.

Blaine took the top off of his coffee. "When we kissed, it...it felt good." He explained, shrugging.

"It felt good because you were drunk." Kurt reasoned.

"What's the harm in going on one...crummy little date?" He asked, shaking a sugar packet into his coffee.

"You're _gay_, Blaine." Kurt reminded him.

"I-I thought I was, but...I've never even had a boyfriend before..." He said, looking around. "Isn't this the time you're supposed to...figure stuff out?"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Kurt said.

"Maybe I'm bi...I don't know."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Bisexual is a term that gay guys in high school use when they want to hold hands with girls and feel like a normal person for a change." He said, remembering Brittany.

"Woah, woah, wait. Why are you getting so angry?" Blaine asked.

_Because I'm in love with you._

"Because I look up to you." Kurt said. "I admire your openness and how proud you are of who you are." He said, hurt staining his words. "I know what it's like to be in the closet, and here you are ready to tip-toe back in."

"OK, I'm sorry if this hurts your feelings, or your...your pride, or whatever," Blaine said, irritated, "but however, confusing, this is for you, it's actually a lot more confusing for me." He said, hurt in his eyes. "So, you're, one-hundred percent sure of who you are — fantastic." Kurt blinked. "But we all can't be so lucky."

"Oh, yeah, I've had a lot of luck, Blaine — I was really lucky to get chased out of my school by a bully who threatened to kill me." Kurt said angrily.

"And why did he do that?" Blaine question.

"Because he didn't like who I was." Kurt answered, giving him one of his signature bitch-looks.

"So, isn't that, what you're saying to me right now?" Blaine asked, and Kurt froze. "You're sounding an awful lot like him." Blaine said.

And Kurt's stomach dropped.

Because Blaine was right.

He was being exactly like Karofsky. He had thrown himself at Blaine, and when he wasn't taking no for an answer. Blaine was struggling right now, he was extremely confused about who he was, and even though Kurt had been in the exact same place, he was getting down on Blaine when he should be being the friend that Blaine was to him through everything. He was being cruel, selfish, hypocritical...

He was being a bully.

Kurt suddenly felt sick.

"I-I have to go now." He forced, looking down and holding back the tears that were forming in his eyes, and grabbed his bag, rushing past Blaine and out the door.

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, wait, I-I didn't mean—" He turned around to see Kurt running out the door, and got up. "Kurt!"

Kurt ignored him, and clutched his bag to his chest, hanging his head in shame. Just as he made it to his car, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see Blaine, worry in his eyes and an apologetic look on his face. "Kurt, I'm sorry, I-" He froze when he saw the tears coming out of his friend's eyes. "Oh, God, Kurt, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kurt said, swallowing. "For breaking my heart again or for saying that I'm exactly like that Neanderthal who sexually harassed me?" He choked out, an occasional sob wracking his body.

Blaine's eyes widened. "Oh, no, Kurt! That's not what I meant—"

"I know what you meant!" Kurt snapped. "You meant that I'm being a bully. You meant that I don't know when to back off. You meant tha-that I'm not accepting who you might be, because I don't want you to change. You _meant_ that I'm just like every other God damned bully that has ever made fun of us!" He screeched the last sentence, sobbing uncontrollably now. "Everyone who has ever called us queers, or faggots," Blaine winced, "or pushed us around or teased us, I'm just. Like. _Them._ That's what you meant." He said, crossing his arms over his chest self-consciously.

"Kurt, I-"

"And the worst part is," he continued, "that you're right." He sobbed the words, and Blaine slowly shook his head as he spoke. "I _am_ just like them. I'm so horribly hypocritical because I went through the exact same thing last year with a girl, because I wanted to feel normal, I wanted to impress my Dad, and here I am getting mad at you for only wanting what I wanted." Kurt choked out while Blaine listened sadly, his jaw hanging. "To escape everything. To have a chance to be a normal person." He paused to sob for a few moments.

Blaine swallowed. "Kurt, I'm so sor-"

"But then there's the reason why." Kurt sad, putting his heart on the line, and Blaine stopped. "I'm so stupidly in love with you." He said, just above a whisper, and Blaine was taken aback, taking in a sharp breath. "And I-I know you probably think I'm insane but I just have _problems_ with this type of stuff. I mean first it was the straight quarterback and now it's the first openly gay guy I've ever met in my life." Kurt's shoulders shook. "And I _finally_ got over my stupid girl-crush on Finn but then you come waltzing into my life as the most amazing, caring, understanding person I've ever met next to my Dad, and you were _gay,_ and you have the most incredible voice, and...and _God_ how could I _not_ fall in love with you?" Blaine tried to speak, but Kurt wasn't finished. "And the thing with me is that I just don't know when to back off. I mean Finn was _straight_ for God's sake, and you know what it took for me to finally take a hint?" He asked.

Blaine only stared.

Kurt drew in a shaky breath. "He called me a faggot in my basement; that's what it took." He bit out, and Blaine's eyes widened. "He called my decorating faggy, and my Dad kicked him out of the house. I cried, but I learned." He paused. "And I guess I'll learn to get over you, too." He said, ducking his head. "Goodbye, Blaine." He said, and turned to leave.

Blaine wanted to say something, anything, as he watched Kurt open his car door, as he got inside and drove away, and he _really_ wanted to stop the car from driving away when he saw the tears streaming down Kurt's cheeks when he pulled away.

But he didn't.

He walked back to his car in silence, and when he got there, he looked in to see that his keys were still in the ignition; locked in.

He grunted and kicked the wheel in frustration.

Kurt works with cars.

He swore under his breath as he remembered this, and instead called David to pick him up.

Leaning against his car, he sighed, and began to process everything through his mind. In the next second, however, a drop of eater fell on his nose, running down the side of it and landing on his cheek, where it made a small trail of water before trailing his jawline and creating a small spot on his jacket, as he made no move to stop it in it's tracks.

Then another drop came.

And another.

And then it was pouring.

Blaine turned his face up to the sky. "Oh, seriously?" He called, throwing his hands up. "Well, screw you, Mother Nature!" He yelled, and looked over to see an older couple staring at him. "What are you looking at?" He spat, and they hurried away.

Blaine dropped his head into his hands.

What the hell was he going to do?

-.-

Kurt was lying on his bed later that day in his room, his face buried in his pillow as he listened to music, when suddenly 'I Will Always Love You' started playing.

Kurt lifted his tear-stained face to glare at the iHome. "Really?" He asked, before picking up the remote and throwing it at the device, knocking his iPod off and stopping the music. He dropped his head back on his pillow.

And then the doorbell rang.

Kurt groaned when he remembered that Carole and Burt had gone out to dinner, and Finn had gone to a guys' night.

So, sniffing, Kurt got up and wrapped his comforter around his small frame, trudging through the scattered tissues and headed downstairs.

When he opened the door, his jaw nearly dropped.

Because there was Blaine, in the exact same outfit from earlier that day, his hair in a loose, wet mop and his clothes drenched. There was a pleading looked in his eyes and he fell to his knees.

"Blaine, what are you—"

"Kurt, God, I'm so sorry." He said, the rain still coming down hard and nearly drowning out his voice.

Kurt sighed. "Blaine, I—"

"No." He interrupted. "Listen. I didn't know you felt that way, and I'm sorry. When you said that you liked me on Valentine's Day, I just thought it was a crush, and I rely didn't think it was that serious. So I told you I didn't want to screw it up. But the truth is, Kurt, I feel the exact same way." He confessed, and Kurt's jaw dropped. "I felt it and I still feel it and I just didn't want to ruin our friendship because I care way too much about you, Kurt, but, when I kissed Rachel I was so confused. And to see you so hurt and to hear you say all those things broke my heart, because now I know that it might be too late to do anything about my feelings. And I'm so sorry that I've put you through all this, but I just don't want to lose you, Kurt." He called over the rain, and Kurt's sure his heart's stopped beating. "I can't stand to be without you." He finished, hanging his head. "Please, please forgive me." He pleaded.

Kurt only stared at the boy kneeled in front of him, his drenched clothing clinging to his built figure, his sopping wet hair hanging down in front of his face and dripping, silence surrounding them aside from the sound of the rain pounding on every surface, which now seemed one-hundred times louder than it should have been.

Kurt dropped his comforter, and suddenly fell to his knees on front of the boy he loved. Leaning forward, he cradled Blaine's face in his hands and pushed it up, pressing their foreheads together and forcing eye-contact.

"You meant that?" He shouted over the rain.

Blaine bit his lip an nodded, tears streaming out his eyes.

And suddenly, a pair of lips were on his, and Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt.

He gasped, and God, kissing Kurt felt so _right,_ and the only thing running through Blaine's mind was _finally, finally, finally_ as he kissed back, and their lips fit so perfectly together, that the only way to describe the kiss was to say that it was pure bliss.

They finally broke for air, and when they did, Kurt pulled Blaine in for a tight, awkward hug since they were still kneeling.

"I forgive you." Kurt whispered, and Blaine barely heard him over the rain.

Blaine hugged him back and laughed. "Yup." He said, and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I'm gay."

-.-

_Oh, hai, rushed ending..._

_Review._


	16. Prom Queen

_Sadly, I still do not own Glee. I am merely a teenage girl with no life who likes to write and is in love with a twenty-one year old gay actor. Damn it._

"Kurt Hummel."

The gymnasium froze, silence washing over the crowd of anxious teenagers and Prom King and Queen candidates.

Kurt's brain had completely stopped working at that moment, finding itself unable to process what Principal Figgins had just announced, and as the bright white spotlight moved over to him, landing on his face, he wished that, for once in his life, that the spotlight wasn't on him right now.

He remained frozen, his arm still hooked with Blaine's, but he refused to make contact with his date (though they weren't dating, Blaine had immediately agreed to go with him so that he wouldn't be the pathetic gay guy who couldn't get a date; plus, _Kurt Hummel was asking him to Prom_), as he worriedly and confusedly looked over at him.

Some idiot in the back of the crowd tried to cat-call and wolf-whistle, which only embarrassed Kurt further as he looked around at the hateful stares around him that seemed to say, 'You idiot, you actually thought we had changed, didn't you? That we didn't have a problem with you after all? That's pathetic. We're still the same. And you're still a fag.'

Kurt stepped back.

Someone else tried his hand at clapping, but it died down when no one joined in, their eyes still locked on Kurt hurtfully, and Kurt slowly dropped Blaine's arm, taking another step back.

Kurt took one last look around at the glares before ducking his head and running as fast as he could through the crowd, holding back tears of utter humiliation and betrayal.

"Kurt!" Blaine called worriedly, hatefully pushing through the crowd and running after his best friend. "Stop! _Kurt!"_

Kurt heard Blaine's voice and the footsteps behind him, but he just didn't want to look at him, not at anyone, he couldn't bring himself to — he was far too ashamed.

He slammed the door shut behind him, and the New Directions all looked after the pair sadly as the silence carried on.

Kurt kept running, finally letting the tears show through the slightest bit, hot tears threatening to stream down his cheeks.

Blaine turned the corner and ran faster. Hearing him, Kurt choked out a dry sob, still running. "This is _humiliating—_"

"Stop!" Blaine called after him sadly, trying to catch up. "Stop, Kurt! Please, just stop, come on..." Blaine said soothingly as Kurt came to a stop, his back to Blaine.

Kurt whipped around. "Don't you get how stupid we were?" He said, caught between anger and humiliation that Blaine was seeing him like this. "We thought that, since no one was teasing us or beating us up tha-that no one cared." He sobbed. "L-Like some sort of, _progress_ had been made. But it's still the same." He covered his mouth with his right hand, not having felt this vulnerable since the Karofsky incident.

Blaine looked at him sadly, and wanted nothing more than to wrap him in his arms and tell him that everything was going to be alright, because, God, Kurt was so _gorgeous,_ but so _vulnerable,_ when he cried, but he knew better than that. He knew that right now, Kurt didn't want someone to hug or to hold him. Right now, he someone to listen to him as he let it all out.

He needed a friend.

"It's just a stupid joke..." Blaine offered, trying to comfort his crying friend.

"No it's not." Kurt said firmly. "All that _hate_, they were just afraid to say it out loud. So they did it by _secret ballot._" He said angrily, his voice shaking with sobs. "In one big anonymous practical joke." He threw his hands down, walking past Blaine and turning away.

"Kurt, please." Blaine reasoned, taking a step towards Kurt. "Just calm down..."

"No, I can't. I'm sorry..." Kurt said, though his tears began to cease. He sighed and turned from Blaine, starting to pace back and fourth. "I'm not going back in there." He said, shaking his head. "No way..."

Blaine sighed and let his back hit the lockers, sliding down into a sitting position as he watched Kurt pace in front of him.

Kurt kept mumbling to himself, deep in thought, and it killed Blaine to see him like this. "Would you at least, sit down?" He asked worriedly, gesturing to the ground next to him.

Kurt kept pacing.

"Do you wanna go?" Blaine asked, thoroughly furious at the people who voted for Kurt — for the people that had embarrassed him to the point of shame and silence. "You don't have to go back out there." He assured him.

Kurt turned to face him. "Wasn't this Prom supposed to be about redemption?" He asked, fire in his eyes. "About taking away that lump you had in your throat for running away?" Blaine sighed. "If we leave, all it's gonna do is give me a lump, too." He reasoned.

Blaine looked up. "So what do you wanna do?" He asked.

Kurt looked over at the doors of the gymnasium and froze. He thought about all the hatred in those eyes, all staring at him, all telling him that he's not worth anything.

What _did_ he want to do?

But then Kurt thought of Blaine. Sweet, darling, wounded, frightened Blaine. He thought about how Blaine ran away from his old school to escape the terror. He thought about all the scars on Blaine's back that he had shown him. He thought about how Blaine was putting everything on the line just so that they could be together. He thought about how Blaine had run after him.

He thought about how Blaine suddenly didn't care about the bullies.

How he didn't care, because he had Kurt, and that was all he wanted.

Kurt knew what he had to do.

And he would do it for Blaine.

He took a deep breath. "I'm gonna go back out there, and get coronated." He said. "I'm gonna show them, that it doesn't matter if they are yelling at me, or whispering behind my back; they. Can't. Touch me." He said, the words rolling off of his tongue, and Blaine sat up as Kurt moved closer. "That they can't touch us." He said, kneeling down, and Blaine smiled at him. "Or what we have." He finished, blushing a little when he realized what he had said.

And Blaine didn't know what he meant by that, but it sure as hell made his heart do a flip.

Blaine shook his head. "You are the most courageous person I've ever met." He said, making Kurt smile a little. "You have so much more courage than I ever did." He said, and Kurt looked down shyly. He hooked his thumb under Kurt's chin and lifted his head up. "I have never been more proud of anyone in my life." He said, and leaned in to press a single, chaste kiss to Kurt's lips.

Kurt gasped, and his eyes widened, but he quickly squeezed them shut and leaned into the kiss, deepening it and allowing their tongues to meet.

They broke apart, and Blaine slowly opened his eyes to smile sadly at Kurt's beautiful, tear-stained face. "And no." He said. "They _can't_ touch what we have." He said, eliciting a small, breathy laugh from Kurt.

Kurt swallowed and sniffed, and Blaine pulled out a packet of tissues, holding them out to Kurt. Kurt took one and Blaine stood up, dusting off his hands, and held one out to Kurt.

Kurt looked up, nervousness in his eyes, but Blaine just smiled down at him. "You ready for this?" He asked, and Kurt smiled the smallest bit, taking his hand.

"Wait." He said when he stood up, and Blaine stopped, turning to Kurt. Kurt bit his lip and kissed Blaine quickly for a moment before pulling away, and then smiled. "Now I'm ready." He said, and Blaine smiled back.

The rest of the night was as perfect as it could be. Blaine watched proudly as Kurt was coronated, taking the crown with pride, and he laughed as Kurt cracked a joke about Kate Middleton, applauding wildly.

He slow danced the night away with Kurt, and no one even so much as glared at them for the rest of the night, because Kurt had shown them that they couldn't bring him down.

Him or his boyfriend.

-.-

_Reviews would be lovely:) Starting next chapter I will write out suggestions, so keep them coming!_


	17. Kisses and Ice Cream

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here's another chapter for you:)

This chapter was written for — "can you write one in which Kurt and Blaine are out having ice cream and Kurt gets lemon sorbet or something whilst blaine gets chocolate. Blaine's teasing Kurt about how his is so much better and then when Kurt finally agrees to try some Blaine shoves the last of it in his mouth and Kurt kisses him to taste it.. if you get what i mean. ?"

_

_First of all, love that idea! So here it is; hope you enjoy!_

-.-

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine asked, causing Kurt to tear his eyes away from the ocean.

The Warblers had recently gotten of few out-of-state gigs, one of them being in Plymouth, Mass. Kurt, who had never seen, smelled or heard an ocean before in his life was captivated by it's breathtaking beauty in all it's simplicity.

"Hmm?" Kurt asked, turning to look at Blaine with distracted eyes.

Blaine jerked his thumb at a small ice cream shop across from the boardwalk they were walking on. "Would you like to get some ice cream?" He offered.

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Sure!" He said giddily, positively drunk off of the beautiful ocean sunset and the gorgeous boy next to him that he desperately wished could be more than his friend.

Blaine chuckled at his eagerness and steered them across the street ("Look both ways, Kurt! Didn't you ever watch Sesame Street?") to the ice cream shop.

"Alright," he started once they were there, "what flavor do you want? I'm buying." He claimed with a smile, pulling out his wallet.

Kurt laughed and pushed Blaine wallet aside. "Oh, no. I am perfectly capable of paying for my own ice cream, Blaine." He said, reaching for his back pocket.

But, evidently, Blaine beat him to it.

Kurt gasped and blushed an impossibly deep shade of red as he felt Blaine's fingers quickly dip into his back pocket to grab his wallet, brushing against his ass oh so teasingly before slipping the wallet into his own back pocket.

Kurt looked at Blaine with wide eyes. "Blaine!" He scolded. "You can't do stuff like that!"

Blaine looked at him with raised eyebrows and rolled his eyes. "You'll get your wallet back after I pay for the ice cream." Kurt huffed. "Kurt, I can spare a buck fifty for an ice cream cone." He said.

"That's not what I was talking about." Kurt mumbled.

Blaine chuckled. "Oh." He said with a laugh. The two teenage girls moved out from in front of them with their ice cream, leaving the counter clear for them. Blaine gestured to it. "Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation? Go on and order." He said, pulling a ten dollar bill from his wallet.

Kurt grimaced at him, but stepped up to the counter and ordered lemon sorbet. Blaine rolled his eyes and ordered the biggest heap of every possible combination of different chocolates on a cone that made Kurt's nose wrinkle in disgust.

Once they were handed their cones, Blaine payed the money and stuffed the change into his back pocket before playfully slapping Kurt on the ass to make him walk, making Kurt squeak. Blaine only laughed at him.

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded, shoving his shoulder and hurrying down the street, a bright red blush spreading from his neck to the tips of his ears. "Stop doing that!"

"Doing what? This?" Blaine teased, slapping him once more on his ass.

Kurt jumped and squeaked again, but his eyes narrowed. "Fine. That's how you want it?" He didn't wait for an answer before reaching over and reaching into Blaine's back pocket for his stolen wallet, slowly wrapping his slender fingers around it and making Blaine gasp. He pulled his wallet out, smirking at the bright blush on Blaine's cheeks, and pulled out a dollar and two quarters. He stuffed the money into the pocket opposite him, and dragged his hand teasingly across the back of Blaine's ass.

"Kurt Hummel, you freaking tease." Blaine breathed out, blushing harder than Kurt had.

"Serves you right." Kurt said with a giggle, starting to pick at his ice cream.

Blaine began to eat his, and as he looked over at the way Kurt licked over it thoroughly, Blaine decided that there was nothing sexier than watching Kurt Hummel eat ice cream.

Blaine let his eyes wander to the ice cream itself. "Why do oh always get healthy stuff?" He suddenly asked.

Kurt looked up, a bit taken aback by the comment. "Why do you ask?"

"Don't answer my question with a question, Hummel!" Blaine teased.

Kurt laughed and shrugged. "I don't know...it's better for me, obviously, and I think it's delicious." His nose wrinkled as his eyes fell on Blaine's ice cream. "Far more appealing than that repulsive clump of sugar you call food. And do you have any _idea_ what that would do to my hips?" Kurt asked, and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"This tastes amazing, Kurt. If you tried it, you would know." He asked, going back to eating it.

"I'll pass." Kurt said in utter disgust, licking at his own ice cream again.

"Just try it." Blaine pushed, nearing the end of the frozen treat.

"No."

"C'mon..."

"No, Blaine."

"You'll love it!"

"I'll take your word for it."

"But—"

"No."

"If you'd just—"

"No."

"Last bite!"

"_Blaine._"

"_Kurt._"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Ugh! Fine! I'll try the fricken ice cream!" Kurt gave in, irritated, and Blaine grinned broadly in triumph.

Blaine held it out for Kurt to eat, but just as Kurt was about to eat it, Blaine pulled back and popped it in his mouth. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Too slow." Blaine said with a smirk.

But that smirk was wiped right off of his face when Kurt leaned forward and connected their lips in a kiss.

Blaine didn't know what to think, being completely shocked, but then he _couldn't_ think because Kurt's _tongue_ was freaking _in his mouth._

Blaine stood paralyzed, his eyes wide and round against Kurt's — squeezed tight in concentration as he licked his way into Blaine's mouth, his tongue darting back and forth as he searched for his target.

Bingo.

Kurt's talented tongue expertly scooped up the final chunk of chocolate ice cream and he pulled away from Blaine mouth with a small smack, swallowing the ice cream and smirking.

"Not half bad." Kurt commented with a chuckle.

"You..." Blaine stuttered. "You just...just kissed me." He pointed out.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "That I did." He said with a confused nod. "Is that a problem?" He teased.

"_Hell_ no." Blaine growled before grasping Kurt's waist and pressing him up against the wooden rail in a searing kiss.

Kurt gasped in surprise, but allowed his eyelids to flutter shut as he dropped his ice cream and latched his hands onto Blaine's curls, kissing back fiercely.

Kurt tasted like lemon sorbet with a hint of chocolate.

Blaine wouldn't've had it any other way.

-.-

_Review._


	18. Never Been Kissed

_Hi! So! Remember how, at, like, the first chapter of this story I promised I probably update every day? Yeah...I wasn't doing too well to keep up with that promise, but now I'll try harder, and it'll be a TON easier with all of your amazing prompts! You guys have incredible ideas!

Prompt for this chapter is for **Pixieguitarbook46** — "...if Blaine kissed Kurt on the stairs after they confronted Karofsky in 'Never Been Kissed'. Kurt could be all like, 'I'd never been kissed before' and then Blaine would kiss him, and say, 'Let's consider *that* your first kiss.'"

_

_Hope you enjoy!_

-.-

"There he is." Kurt whispered fearfully as he and Blaine were met with Karofsky.

"I've got your back." Blaine promised him, giving a small, reassuring smile.

Kurt couldn't exactly bring himself to smile back, though.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked as they were met face-to-face with the closeted jock.

Karofsky looked up at them, and something flashed through his eyes before he answered. "Hey, there, lady-boys." He insulted, still keeping up his homophobic façade. He nodded at Blaine. "This your boyfriend, Kurt?" He asked rudely, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine ignored him. "Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something." He said.

Karofsky's expression showed that he knew what they were talking about, but he brushed it off. "I gotta get to class." He said, and Blaine had had enough, and turned to face him again.

"Kurt told me what you did." He stated simply.

Karofsky stiffened, but turned. "Oh yeah?" He shrugged. "What's that?" He asked nonchalantly.

"You kissed me." Kurt's voice was small and weak, but heard.

Karofsky scoffed and looked around to make sure no one heard. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"It seems like you might be a little confused." Blaine continued, trying to be sympathetic. "That's totally normal." Karofsky only rolled his eyes and started down the stairs as Blaine continued. "This is a very hard thing to come to terms with and you should just know that you're not alone..." Blaine finished softly, and Karofsky stopped dead in his tracks.

He suddenly turned and charged up the stairs, grabbing Blaine's shoulders and pushing him back, pinning him to the fence as Kurt watched in horror. Blaine didn't blink an eye, and only put his hands up, the calmest expression on his face. "Do not push me." Karofsky growled, and Kurt charged him.

"You have to stop this!" Kurt yelled, getting between him and Blaine and shoving Karofsky back a full six feet. Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt's strength. Kurt breathed heavily in fear, and Karofsky looked back and fourth between the two before turning and running down the stairs and out of sight.

Blaine sighed. "Well he's not coming out any time soon." He said in an attempt to lighten up the mood.

Kurt only sighed and dropped the strap of his messenger bag into his hand, sitting down on the steps as Blaine fixed his blazer.

Blaine, suddenly aware of Kurt's mood, moved over to him. "What's wrong?" He asked, sitting down next to Kurt. "Why are you so upset?" He even laughed a little to make Kurt feel a little better.

Kurt sighed. "Because up until yesterday I had never been kissed." He paused. "Or at least...when it counted." He finished, plastering on a fake smile, but Blaine could tell he was close to crying.

He looked away for a long moment, just deep in thought, and Kurt could tell he was thinking hard about something. Suddenly, Blaine looked back at him.

"Well," he started, leaning a little closer, and before Kurt could realize what was happening, Blaine had his chin in a gentle grasp and was kissing him softly. Kurt's eyes widened a bit before fluttering shut, and he kissed him back to his best ability. It was a minute or two before Blaine eventually pulled away, and he smiled softly at a flushed and blinking Kurt. "Let's consider _that_ your first kiss." He said, and Kurt smiled at him, looking down shyly. Blaine nudged him. "Come on, I'll buy you lunch."

Kurt stood up and followed him, biting his lower lip a little in a smile.

At lunch, they held hands under the table.

-.-

_O_O_

_Holy crap. When I was writing this, I realized that it was, like, _so long_ ago when this happened. It's been, like, what? Over _ten months_ now. Holy shit!_

_Review._


	19. Sick Days

_Hello again, readers!:) Thank you soooo much for all of the reviews for the last chapter! You guys are amazing:)

So! This chapter is for **Starstrukkxxx** — "Could you do one where Blaine is sick and we'd and David tell kurt that Blaines been saying his name in his sleep and then Kurt goes to look after them and they Kiss?"

Can I just say that when I saw this prompt I jumped up and down like an excited five-year-old? I've wanted to write something like this for so long, but I never had a reason to! Yay!

And I always have time! Don't worry, I will get to everyone's prompts sooner or later.

Also! The song used in 'Sleepover Serenade' was Stick Around by Azure, for anyone that wanted to know:)

_

_I still do not own Glee, even though I haven't done a disclaimer for a while._

-.-

"You guys, I...have to go to...school." Blaine slurred groggily, struggling to sit up, but David and Wes kept pushing him down.

"Dude. No way. You're way too sick to go to school." Wes said, and David nodded.

"Big...test today..." Blaine managed to say before going into a horrible-sounding coughing fit.

"No, Blaine, that was _yesterday_..." David corrected. "Just go to sleep."

"No test?" Blaine slurred the question.

"No test."

"Mmkay..." Blaine said before snuggling into his pillow. "G'night..." He mumbled, and it wasn't long before he was asleep.

David sighed. "What are we gonna do about him?" He asked worriedly.

"What do you mean? Let's go to school." Wes answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We can't just leave him here!" David protested.

"Oh, yeah, right..." Wes said with a wince. "So what are we gonna do about him?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out!" David said, thinking. "Ooh! What if we—"

"Kurt..." Blaine moaned in his sleep.

The two boys froze and turned to face him, and suddenly their lips twisted into smirks. They looked at each other and nodded.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" David asked.

Wes nodded.

"Kurt!" David called once they were down the hall. "Kurt! Ku-urt! Come out come out wherever you are!"

"Ku-urt! Kurt? Blaine's having wet dreams about you!" Wes called, and David glared at him.

Kurt ran out of his room. "Were you dropped on your heads?" He hissed, dressed and ready for the day. "Scream a little louder, would you? I don't think they heard you _on the moon_." He scream-whispered. "And what do you mean Blaine's having dreams about me?"

"_Wet_ dreams." Wes corrected.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Whatever, what do you mean?"

"Blaine's sick, so we told him to go back to sleep, and he keeps moaning your name." Kurt blushed. "So we came to get you to look after him for the day."

Kurt rubbed his forehead. "Boys, isn't that what a school nurse is for?" He pointed out.

"We don't have one here." Wes said.

David nodded. "That's why we came to you."

Kurt crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "So you're just gonna dump him on me and make me skip school so that I can take care of him?"

The two nodded.

Kurt sighed. "Yeah. Fine. I'll fake strep throat or something so I can look after him." He said.

"Thanks Kurt!" Wes called, already down the hall.

"Have fun!" David called after him.

"Yeah. Fun." Kurt said sarcastically under his breath.

-.-

He stepped into Blaine's room once there, carrying a bag of medicine, movies and food, and smiled sadly at the sight of Blaine curled up and tangled into his blankets, shivering a bit.

He walked over and placed a gentle hand on Blaine's forehead, only to find it scorching with heat. He retracted it and sighed, and then walked into the bathroom, returned with a wet cloth. He placed it on Blaine's forehead and pressed down on it a bit, and Blaine shifted, his eyelids fluttering open.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, almost in a moan.

"Hey, there, sleeping beauty." Kurt teased in a soft whisper, sitting on the edge of the bed and pressing down on the cloth a bit more.

"What are you doing here?" He slurred, rubbing his eyes. "You're gonna be late for class." He warned.

Kurt smiled down at him and moved a stray curls from his forehead. "I'm not going to class today;" Kurt said, gesturing to his casual — casual for him — outfit of white skinny jeans, black, long-sleeved button-up shirt and black knee-high converse. "I'm staying here to take care of you." He said, noticing that Blaine's breathing was a bit off.

"No, no, I'll be OK; you're gonna get sick." Blaine protested.

"Hush, I'll be fine." Kurt said, and leaned down to press his ear to Blaine's chest.

"W-What are you doing?" Blaine asked, a bit startled, but Kurt lifted a finger and placed it to Blaine's lips to quiet him.

"I listening. Be quiet for a moment; just breathe." Kurt said, and Blaine did as he was told, and as Kurt listened, he could tell that Blaine chest was thick with mucus. He pulled away. "Yikes. Good thing I brought medicine." He said with a hiss.

After giving Blaine his medicine, Blaine erupted into another coughing fit, sitting up and coughing into the crook of his elbow. Kurt rubbed soothing circles into his back until he finished, and then smiled sadly. Blaine smiled a little and sniffed, and Kurt automatically turned around and grabbed a tissue box, holding it out to Blaine, and Blaine gave a thankful smile before taking one.

While Blaine blew his nose, Kurt got up and reached onto his bag, pulling out six DVDs.

"What's that?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled and held up the six DVD cases. "Harry Potter Movie Marathon." He clarified, and Blaine responded with a huge grin. "I also brought Red Vines and my laptop so that we can watch A Very Potter Musical." He said cheerily, popping the first DVD in and sitting down on the couch with Blaine, and handed him the pack of Red Vines.

Blaine laughed and looked at him with mock adoration. "Where have you been all my life?" He asked.

"In a cupboard under some stairs." Kurt answered, making Blaine laugh, which only sent him into another coughing fit.

Halfway through the movie, Blaine was lying down, his head on Kurt's lap as Kurt idly played with his hair.

"Feeling better, sweetie?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine smirked at him. "Sweetie?" He teased.

Kurt blushed. "Hush; I'm taking care of you, I can call you whatever I please." He said before leaning down to press a gentle kiss against Blaine's hot forehead.

When he pulled back, Blaine's eyes were wide.

"Geesh, if being sick gets me that then it might not be so bad after all." He said, trying to smirk, though he was completely serious.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and placed his chin in his hand, looking down at Blaine fondly. "You like it when I kiss you, then?" He teased, his lips pulling up in a smirk.

Blaine blushed. "I...I didn't mean...I guess...yeah, but you're my best friend, so...I wouldn't be...you know, uh...interested, I guess...but...not that you wouldn't be a good kisser! Because...because I'm sure you are...but...I...I just..." He sighed at Kurt's amused smirk. "Shut up." He mumbled.

"I didn't say anything." Kurt said, holding his hands up as his shoulders shook a little with laughter.

"But you let me ramble, which is just as bad."

"It was cute."

"Well, gee, that makes it better." Blaine mumbled.

Kurt giggled. "I was just kidding..." He said defensively, shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah..." Blaine mumbled, turning on his side, making Kurt giggle again. Blaine sniffed. "Thanks for all this, by the way. I'm not used to having someone take care of me; it's nice."

Kurt stayed silent for a moment before reaching down and running his fingers through Blaine's hair, his brow furrowing. "What do you mean?"

Blaine sighed, turning to look up at Kurt again. "Well, my mom was really the only one who would ever take care of me when I was sick. I mean, I guess that maybe it was just because my dad didn't know how, but I could tell...after I came out to him...he just didn't care anymore." He paused. "My mom was accepting. But I could still feel us growing apart and...she was always out on so many business trips all the time that she just didn't have the time anymore, and..." Blaine shuffled a bit, his eyes starting to sting with tears at the memories, and his fixed his gaze on the TV. "Well, I just don't like getting sick."

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt whispered, his own eyes starting to rim with water. He shifted positions so that he was leaning back against the armrest, and hugged Blaine to him, cradling Blaine's head against his chest. "I'm so sorry." he apologized, pressing his cheek into Blaine's loose curls, "This must bring so many horrible memories back. I'm so sorry..."

"No, no..." Blaine assured him, looking up into his eyes. "Don't apologize. You're the nicest person I've ever met, and this is the sweetest thing that anyone's ever done for me." He said, and then sighed, nuzzling into Kurt's chest again. "It's just...some people don't get it, you know? I mean, from what you've told me, your dad is so accepting of you...I'm sure your mom is the same. Right?" He asked.

Blaine head lowered a bit further into Kurt's chest as Kurt let out a sigh. "I wouldn't know." he started, "she's dead."

Blaine's head shot up so quickly Kurt was worried he'd dislocated something. "Oh my God, Kurt, I'm so sor—"

"Stop," Kurt interrupted in a whisper, holding his thumb over Blaine's lips. "It's perfectly fine." Kurt assured him. "It was nine years ago, and now I have an amazing step-mother and step-brother that are both accepting of me, and I couldn't be happier." He said, running his thumb over Blaine's bottom lip affectionately. "You have it so much harder than I do."

"Not now that I have you." Blaine said, and Kurt's lips fell open, not knowing what to say to that. "You know, you're probably the best thing that's ever happened to me." He confided.

Kurt smiled a little. "Good to know." He teased. "And you, too. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, that is." He replied honestly.

Blaine smiled up at him dreamily. "I love..." Blaine's eyes widened. "...s-spending time with you." He corrected, blushing furiously and begging the good Lord that Kurt hadn't caught it.

"What did you say?"

_Damn it!_

"I said I love spending time with you." Blaine clarified, looking up into to Kurt's wide eyes.

Kurt's lips twisted into a smirk.

_Shit._

"No, you were going to say to loved me!" Kurt exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Blaine.

"So?" Blaine asked, looking down.

"So...do you?" Kurt asked, quiet all over again.

Blaine bit his lip and sighed. "Yeah, I do." He admitted, not looking up.

"So do something about it."

Blaine looked up, startled by the boldness in Kurt's voice, and saw a serious, determined look on Kurt's face.

And he kissed him.

And _God,_ he could keep doing this forever, he thought as Kurt ran his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip, and Blaine eagerly gave him access with no hesitation, and soon their tongues were sliding together, drunk off of kissing the other.

"Wow." Kurt breathed after they separated.

"Yeah." Blaine said, and suddenly he started laughing.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked.

Blaine slid an arm around Kurt's waist and nuzzled into his neck.

"You are gonna be so sick tomorrow." He said.

Kurt snorted as Blaine fell into another fit of laughter. "Great."

The next day, Kurt came down with exactly what Blaine had.

So totally worth it.

"By the way," Kurt said as Blaine took his temperature.

Blaine looked up just in time for Kurt to capture his lips.

Kurt pulled away and smiled. "I love you, too."

-.-

_OH THE FLUFF._

_THEY ARE SO EFFING CUTE._

_Review._


	20. Sexy Faces

_I have no excuses, only apologies (Wow. I sound like CP Coulter) for the wait. I was so busy with writing 'Caught On Camera' and the next chapter for 'Nowhere Else To Go' that this story completely slipped my mind. I am so sorry.

This chapter is for **FelixTheCatTheFrog** — "In Sexy what if Kurt was making REAL sexy faces? (Because let's face it, Kurt is pretty damn sexy when he's not trying.)"

Gaaaaahhh! Favorite one yet! Aha:) I saw it and I was like, "**smirk** Oh, I can DEFINITELY make that work;)"

_

_Hope you enjoy it!_

-.-

Kurt and Blaine walked down the hall, buried in the group of Warblers somewhere, to the old abandoned barn (or warehouse, whatever), where they would be performing 'Animal.'

Kurt, Blaine realized, was walking a little more confidently today. His head was held higher, and his heels popped with every step, giving him a bit of bounce. He wore a superior smirk on his face, one eyebrow cocked the slightest bit, giving off the vibe that he was so much better than everyone.

Blaine wondered if this is what Kurt was like before all of the bullying.

"You OK today?" Blaine asked.

Kurt turned to him an raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

Blaine shrugged. "You're just acting a bit differently today." He paused. "It's not a bad thing, you just seem a lot more confident, is all."

Kurt's smile didn't falter one bit. "Just excited about our number, is all." He said.

Blaine smiled and nodded, turning his gaze forward. "Ah, confident about being sexy?" He teased.

Kurt chuckled a bit. "I would say so." He concluded, glancing over at Blaine and giving him a small smirk that seemed so _Kurt._

"Well, are you ready to sing?" Blaine said, and Kurt laughed.

"I'm always ready when it comes to singing."

"Touché." Blaine surrendered.

Once the girls had arrived, Blaine stepped forward.

"I would like to welcome the ladies of our sister school, Crawford Country Day." He said, nodding towards all of the ladies. The Warblers were waiting patiently in the sidelines, listening for their cue to woo the girls. Kurt stood, leaning up against the stairs, listening to Blaine and fighting the urge to roll his eyes as he smirked.

"As you know," he continued, "the Warblers are competing in our show choir's regionals competition next week." He paused and took his hands from his pockets to make some sort of motion at which Kurt had to suppress a giggle; Blaine always talked with his hands. "So, what we're going for here today, ladies, is something a little…a little sexy."

The girls murmured a bit. Most of them had probably rarely heard that word due to the strictness at their school. It was a word that was merely skipped over as if it had no meaning. They giggled like giddy school girls (wait a minute...), and Blaine decided to toy with them a bit.

"But we need your input," He said, smirking a bit. "Are we scream-worthy?" He yelled suddenly, making Kurt raise an eyebrow. "Do we make your knees...turn to jelly?" He sunk to the floor, and Kurt smirked in his direction as the girls bit their bottom lips in shy smiles.

"So, without further ado," he said, coming to a close in his speech, and the Warblers prepared. "Hang on to your bobby socks, girls," he smiled, and Kurt nearly face-palmed. "because we're about to rock your world." He finished.

And with that, he took one step back and slipped into the crowd of boys, who were all smiling eagerly at the girls as they started up the background vocals and ran up either sides of the steps. Kurt only smirked and crossed his arms, almost twirling and he moved between the bars with a small group of the Warblers as he heard Blaine sing.

_Here we go again, I kinda want to be more than friends_

_So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied_

Blaine sang, descending the stairs and crossing down in front of whatever mechanism the cluster of bars and platforms was, waiting for Kurt.

Wait, where was Kurt?

As if on cue, Kurt came out from behind the bars.

Strike that. He practically _swung._

_Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend_

_You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive_

Kurt gripped the bars, climbing through them and spinning around them, and when he reached the end, he leaned back against the bars and slid down, his head thrown back in the sexiest way possible.

Wait, what?

_No, I won't sleep tonight_

They both sang as Kurt moved to Blaine, winking at him platonically.

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

As Blaine watched Kurt dance and sing, his jaw nearly dropped at how sexy he could be, but he ignored it and returned to the routine.

_Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kicking in_

_It's getting heavy and I wanna run and hide_

_I wanna run and hide_

He pushed his way through the Warblers, making claws with his hands, and fought the urge to smirk at how the girls squealed and jumped around.

And then Kurt showed up again.

_I do it every time, you're killing me now_

Kurt spun around and dropped to his knees, closing his eyes and practically freaking _humping_ the air, and this time, Blaine's jaw _did_ drop and he was pretty sure the girls were going to faint at the sight and Kurt taking off his blazer.

Kurt tossed the blazer over his shoulder and jumped to his feet in one fluid movement, moving to Blaine and flipping around, pressing their backs together.

_And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you_

Blaine was suddenly glad that the Warblers' voices were so loud, because he wasn't able to suppress the loud gasp that escaped his lips when Kurt slid down his back, flattening his hands against each of Blaine's legs until he reached the floor and then slid back up to move away.

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

The music slowed down, and Kurt and Blaine turned to each other, placing a finger over their lips to signal each other to be quiet.

_Hush, hush, the world is quiet_

_Hush, hush, we both can't fight it_

_It's us that made this mess_

_Why can't you understand?_

_Whoa, I won't sleep tonight_

Kurt laughed a little as he and Blaine turned on the foam maker, dumping the product on top of the laughing and dancing crowd.

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting..._

Blaine chased Kurt down the stairs, laughing and smiling along with Kurt, who pressed himself back against the bars and smirked flirtatiously before they both ran into the cloud of foam and teenagers, throwing beach balls and chunks of foam at each other.

_Here we go again, oh, oh_

_Here we go again, oh, oh_

_Here we go again, oh, oh_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight..._

-.-

"Call us." One of the few girls said for the others as they all handed their numbers to Blaine, who had slicked his hair back as best he could with the wet residue the foam left, a towel thrown over his shoulder.

He cringed a bit, a small apologetic smile on his face. "That's sweet, but — not on your team." He said, and the girls pouted a bit, but nevertheless the girls walked away. He turned to walk to Kurt after they were gone, and his eyebrows shot up at what he saw.

A small group of girls was huddled around Kurt, all giggling and shooting shy looks at the boy, who was leaning up against the bars with his arms crossed over his chest, and he was chuckling at something one of the girls had said, his shoulders shaking with laughs. His hair was combed back, and Blaine guessed that he had tried his best to keep it immaculate after the whole foam party.

He walked up just in time to hear the end of the conversation.

"...no, no...sorry girls — I have a girlfriend." Kurt was apologizing, and Blaine's jaw fell. The girls pouted a little, and Kurt laughed. "Yeah, her name's Santana Lopez; she goes to McKinley High. Sorry, girls. Pleasure to meet you, though." He said with a wink, and the girls blushed and giggled a little before leaving, saying their goodbyes all the way. Kurt smiled after them and shook his head, looking down to pick up his mirror and comb.

"Hey." Blaine greeted, stepping closer.

Kurt looked up and smiled. "Hey, Blaine." He said.

Blaine's brow furrowed as he jerked a thumb at the retreating group of girls. "Did you just tell those girls that Santana's your girlfriend?" He asked.

Kurt waved him off. "Santana'll cover for me. We're each others' back-up boyfriend and girlfriend." He clarified.

"You couldn't've just told them you were gay?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You think that would work? It never did with the girls at McKinley — they just kept tring to change me." He answered.

Blaine nodded slowly, not fully understanding, but he swept it under the carpet for another conversation. "Well, OK, that aside...what was all that dancing back there?" He asked, shoving his hands into his back pockets.

Kurt looked up again, his facial expression falling into one of confusion. "What do you mean? Was I..." He looked down. "I...I didn't think I was _that_ bad." He started, his cheeks tinging a light shade of pink, and suddenly his eyes widened. "Oh my God I totally just made a huge idiot of myself didn't I?" He asked, starting to get up.

Blaine was quick to stop him. "No, no, no...your...your dancing was fine, it...it was actually..." He paused, searching for the right way to put it.

"Sexy?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt, who had one eyebrow raised in question, and nodded. "Yeah...where did that all come from?" He blurted, and he fought the blush that threatened to creep onto his cheeks when Kurt smirked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Blaine almost scowled at him — Kurt was deliberately toying with him. "I mean all _that._" Blaine said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "All that dancing...I've just never seen you perform like that before." He said, looking down.

Kurt smiled and stood up. "That's because I was never required to be sexy here before." He said.

Blaine nodded slowly. "I just wouldn't've expected _you_ of all people to be so sexy." He explained with a shy shrug.

Kurt brow furrowed and he looked up with a confused expression, rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet a bit. "OK so I'm gonna take that as a compliment." He said, and as Blaine let out a breathy laugh, in a moment of bravery Kurt put a hand on Blaine's shoulder, and leaned in to kiss him, ducking his head to nudge Blaine's face up.

Blaine was surprised, but allowed his eyelids to flutter shut and he leaned into Kurt, angling his head to kiss him better.

Kurt pulled away after a minute with a small smack, and smiled. "And I can be sexy, Blaine." He said, just above a whisper, before walking around Blaine and away.

He smirked when he heard Blaine's footsteps running up behind him, and inwardly fist-pumped.

Kurt's plan had worked out better than he had hoped.

-.-

_Oh, Kurt, you devious little devil, you. ;)_

_Review._


	21. S&M

_OMG! I am sooooo sorry for the horrible wait! _

_But this one is for __**Juliet Hummel-Anderson**__ — "My prompt for you is veery simple. football!Blaine, cheerleader!Kurt. If that has already been requested, then a Spiderman kiss."_

_Well, first of all, your screen-name is amazing, just thought I'd say that x), and second, I LOVE both of these ideas, so I will be doing one this chapter and the other next chapter because they were both so fabulous;D_

_Well, I hope you like it! :D_

_Italics and Underline – Regular music; no singing_

_Italics – Kurt Singing_

_**Italics and Bold – Brittany/Santana singing**_

-.-

Kurt walked into the Dalton cafeteria with his lunch in a brown paper bag, and spotted out Blaine and a bunch of the Warblers at a table towards the center.

Kurt walked over and smiled at the boys. "Hello, boys." He greeted, sitting next to Blaine.

Blaine smiled up at him. "Hey, Kurt." He turned back to the other boys. "Seriously, though, you guys," he continued whatever conversation he was previously having as Kurt opened up his lunch bag, "if we wanna win the game tonight, we're really gonna have to buckle down and aim for the win." Kurt glanced up for a moment with a raised eyebrow, focused on unwrapping his sandwich. Blaine continued. "With that type of cheering going on for them, we aren't going to have much motivation other than the championship." He finished, and the guys nodded.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Blaine turned to him. "The football game tomorrow night," he explained, and Kurt's eyebrows rose in interest as he set his sandwich down, "we're all really stressed about it because the other team has this 'amazing' cheerleading team that totally gets us down in the dumps, and puts them right on top."

"You play football?" Kurt asked, blinking a few times.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, Dalton just started up a team this year, and I thought I'd go for it."

Kurt nodded slowly. "Ah. I used to play football, you know." He said, taking a sip of water.

Blaine turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Uh-huh." Kurt said, nodding. "I was actually the only one who was ever able to score on the team, but honestly I think it was because they all _sucked_." He emphasized the word, making the boys laugh. He smiled. "I was kicker. But I quit after the first game because it just wasn't me." He finished with a shrug.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah...I was too afraid to join the team at my old school, with all the teasing I got. And actually, we're facing up against my old school at the game, which is part of the reason why I'm so nervous. I'm afraid that they'll be extremely good and tease us for it; as if we needed any more of that." He said with a wry smile, and Kurt frowned.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, but Blaine shrugged.

"Yeah, well," Nick started in, "the point isn't whether they're good or not, really. It's the fact that they have one of the most outstanding cheer teams in Ohio." Kurt looked up quick at that. Nick corrected himself. "Well, a couple teams behind the Cheerios, at least." Kurt's eyes widened. "Some guy sang a fourteen and a half minute long Celine Dion medley in French and won them Nationals last year." He said.

Kurt started choking on his water.

"Fourteen and a half minutes? In _French_?" Blaine said, clearly impressed, but then he waved it off. "No way, he must've been lip singing." He said.

"Oh?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you so sure about that?"

Blaine gave him an amused look. "Kurt, who would be able to sing a Celine Dion medley for fourteen and a half minutes, let alone in French?"

Kurt blinked. "While I see your point, I just so happen to know that that specific singer was not lip singing." He argued.

"And how are you so sure of that?" Blaine asked.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Because it was me." He said simply.

Never in his life had Kurt seen people turn their heads more quickly than the boys at that table did.

Blaine blinked, matching his fish-out-of-water expression perfectly. "W-what?" He managed to choke out.

Kurt blinked back. "I said that it was me." He said, but the boys only stared, mouths agape and eyes wide. Kurt rolled his eyes and dropped his fork into his salad, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know, boys, you should really close your mouths, otherwise you'll catch flies." He said with narrowed eyes, and the boys blinked and looked down, snapping their mouths shut.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Wait, so…you're a ch-cheerleader?" He mentally smacked himself for stuttering.

Kurt nodded slowly. "Yes, why is that so hard to believe?" He asked, leaning forward expectantly, and Blaine turned away with a light blush and guilty stare. Kurt sighed. "Anyway, you boys were saying that we have a better chance at losing because we don't have a cheer team?" He asked.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah. I mean, we already get enough crap with people saying that this is a gay school — I don't think having a male cheerleading team would help our case." He said.

Kurt raised his chin in understanding. "I see." He said, and then got up.

Blaine looked up as Kurt gathered his lunch. "Where you going?" He asked.

"My room." Kurt answered with a sigh, and then smiled. "I have people to call, and outfits to make. Oh, and don't worry." He said with a wink. "I'll make sure you boys win tomorrow night. See you all later."

David raised an eyebrow. "What is he—"

"I have absolutely no idea." Blaine answered before David could finish the question, watching Kurt walk away.

-.-

The next night, it was nearing halftime and Dalton was losing horribly.

Blaine watched and face-palmed, groaning as David was tackled to the ground — another player down.

"_What_ exactly did Kurt say about winning?" Wes asked gruffly, arms crossed over his shoulders as he grimaced at the cheering girls of the opposite school, who were jumping up and down and were much too cheery for his liking.

"No idea, but he'd better do whatever he was planning soon if he wants us to win." Blaine said doubtfully.

That was when the buzzer went off, signaling halftime and nearly deafening everyone in its wake.

Blaine's old high school's cheer team ran out onto the field, and Blaine worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

The girls were cheering and cartwheeling and flipping into the center of the field, giddy as ever as the music started.

_I gotta feeling..._

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_A feeling... Woohoo_

Blaine groaned, because they were so damn good, and the crowd was going wild at the routine. Dalton was getting its ass kicked.

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_Tonight's the night,_

_Let's live it up_

_I got my money,_

_Let's spend it up_

_Go out and smash it_

_Like oh my God_

_Jump off that sofa,_

_Let's get, get off_

The crowd roared with cheers at the outstanding flips that the rows of teenage girls were pulling off, completely showing off and not caring. Wes sighed next to Blaine, and David slammed his head against the wall behind them.

And then things went awry.

Well, for the other team, at least.

_I know that we'll have a ball_

_If we get down and go out and just lose it all_

_I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go_

_Let's go way out spaced out_

_And losing all control_

Suddenly the music stopped, complete with a typical screech that sounded like a record being abruptly stopped, and the crowd murmured in suspicion while the cheerleaders stopped the routine and looked at each other confusedly.

Then, a scary-looking blonde-haired woman pushed through the crowd of cheerleaders, making them stumble and glare in her direction. She held a megaphone and brought it to her lips to speak.

"So sorry about the interruption, ladies." She started. "But my Cheerios and I just could not stand one more minute of your horrible amateur torture. We were going to politely wait until you finished your mediocre routine, but you've left me no choice but to stop you in your tracks for the sake of the audience's sight." The cheerleaders glared and blushed furiously, while the woman remained expressionless. The audience murmured a bit, but the furious and humiliated cheerleaders were also receiving pointed laughter, much to the Dalton footballers' delight.

The woman continued. "So, without further ado, I give you the Cheerios." She said, tossing her megaphone to a short blonde girl, who followed her as she stalked off.

The cheerleaders cleared.

The lights went out.

The music started.

_**Na na na **_

_**Come on**_

_**Na na na**_

_**Come on**_

_**Na na na na na**_

_**Come on**_

_**Na na na **_

_**Come on, come on, come on**_

_**Na na na na**_

_**Come on**_

Strobe lights suddenly started up as the silhouettes of teenage girls front flipped onto the field, creating some sort of pathway, and started dancing in place while the audience started to cheer.

_**Na na na **_

_**Come on**_

_**Na na na na na**_

_**Come on**_

It was dark and the strobe lights were confusing, but Blaine could make out the silhouettes of two more cheerleaders walking down the cheerleader-created pathway, and then, suddenly, the strobe lights were replaced with yellow ones, lighting up the whole field in a yellowish glow as the two girls, a blonde one and a Latina girl, reached the end of the path, wearing headset microphones.

_**Na na na **_

_**Come on, come on, come on**_

_**Na na na na**_

The two girls smirked at each other before the Latina started to sing, the blonde strutting off to dance with the other cheerleaders.

_**Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)**_

_**There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)**_

_**Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)**_

The Latina danced teasingly, leaving the straight boys in the crowds agape, and strutted off as her blonde friend moved to the center to dance and sing her part.

_**Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)**_

_**Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)**_

_**The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)**_

And damn, that girl could dance! She put the rest to shame with her dancing, and just at the end of her solo, she turned around and made a come-hither movement with one finger, making sure to make it visible to everyone, and beckoned someone that Blaine couldn't see, obviously somewhere behind the dancing girls.

And then a familiar voice rang through the speakers.

The lights turned red.

'_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

Kurt strutted down the path, swinging his hips to the beat with every other step, and smirked provocatively at the crowd.

And Blaine's jaw just about hit the floor.

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

"Dude, Kurt's singing S&M by Rihanna." Wes said to Blaine.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." Blaine said, blinking.

Kurt motioned the cheerleaders around him to come closer, and they all crowded around him, the blonde and the Latina girl moving directly to his sides, and they all fell into a dance so complicated and impressive that the crowd exploded in cheers, the ones supporting Dalton the most, and suddenly, Blaine figured out why.

Those were red Dalton D's on the black uniforms.

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

They all spread out into lines, Kurt and the two girls being the first line, and started dancing in sync again.

_**Na na na **_

_**Come on, come on, come on**_

_**I like it-like it**_

_**Come on, come on, come on**_

_**I like it-like it**_

_**Come on, come on, come on**_

_**I like it-like it (Na na na)**_

_**Come on, come on, come on**_

_**I like it-like it**_

Kurt started singing, and the two girls pressed up against him, dragging their hands down his body, and tousling his hair until it was _unbearably_ sexy, and Kurt gave the sultriest stare Blaine had ever seen in his life to the other football team, making Blaine laugh out loud – Kurt was purposely trying to piss off the homophobic football players.

_Love is great, love is fine __**(Oh oh oh oh oh)**_

_Out the box, outta line __**(Oh oh oh oh oh)**_

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more __**(Oh oh oh oh oh)**_

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

The three back-flipped into the other dancing Cheerios, who had by now stopped their dancing and were front-flipping towards the three, merging into one whole line, with cartwheeled in unison before moving into a large circle around Kurt and the two girls, making the crowd roar in cheers.

_**Na na na **_

_**Come on, come on, come on**_

_**I like it-like it**_

_**Come on, come on, come on**_

_**I like it-like it (Na na na)**_

_**Come on, come on, come on**_

_**I like it-like it**_

_**Come on, come on, come on**_

_**I like it-like it**_

_**S-S-S & M-M-M**_

_**S-S-S & M-M-M**_

Suddenly, the circle of Cheerios dropped to the ground, doing some sort of dance that involved a lot of rolling and kicking, but they were slow, matching the new pace and beat of the song.

The lights turned blue.

_**Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on**_

_It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong_

_**And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah**_

_**I like it-like it**_

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_**But chains and whips excite me**_

The Cheerios suddenly did backwards somersaults, and pushed on their hands, launching them into the air and flipping them back to land on their feet, and they all hurried to crowd in behind Kurt and the two girls, falling into yet another extremely impressive dance routine.

The lights turned red once more.

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

Suddenly the two girls cartwheeled in front of Kurt, each passing each other and landing on the other side of him, continuing the dance again.

_**Na na na**_

_**Come on, come on, come on**_

_**I like it-like it**_

_**Come on, come on, come on**_

_**I like it-like it (Na na na)**_

_**Come on, come on, come on**_

_**I like it-like it**_

_**Come on, come on, come on**_

_**I like it-like it**_

_**S-S-S & M-M-M**_

_**S-S-S & M-M-M**_

_**S-S-S & M-M-M**_

_**S-S-S & M-M-M**_

Kurt suddenly shot one hand up in the air and threw his head back as the music stopped, causing all of the girls to drop to the ground except for the two on either side of him, who each grabbed him and pressed themselves to him, and the field went black.

The crowd went absolutely _nuts._

The part of the Dalton football team that wasn't in shock jumped up and cheered, whooping loudly as the lights came back on, revealing Kurt and the two girls looking ecstatic, and their chests rose and fell with deep breaths of air from the insane singing and dancing.

Then, smirking, Kurt went to pick up the megaphone.

"Well, ladies," he started, talking to the girls in the other cheer team, who were now gaping at Kurt with wide eyes and slack jaws, "I would also personally like to apologize for the interruption, but as it has been said, there isn't much room for amateurs." He winced a bit in sympathy, and the crowd laughed at the embarrassed cheerleaders. He turned to the audience. "So what did you all think of that?" He asked, still a bit out of breath for the performance.

The crowd roared with cheers and whoops.

Kurt smirked a bit and then looked to the Latina girl. "Well, Santana, tell me – what did you think?" He asked.

Santana smirked and grabbed the megaphone. "Well, Kurt; I think that we kicked some _major_ ass, wouldn't you say so?"

"I couldn't agree more." Kurt concluded, slipping her a high-five.

"I don't remember kicking anyone." Brittany spoke up.

The audience laughed.

Kurt blinked at her, but then turned to the audience. "Well, enjoy the game, everyone!" He said before sprinting off with the two girls, making the audience laugh and cheer.

Blaine laughed, and as he saw Kurt and the two girls walking to his team, he stood up, smiling wide.

"Hey." Kurt greeted, followed by a tight hug.

"Hi, boys." Santana and Brittany said in unison. The rest of the boys waved numbly.

Kurt turned to them. "Behave." He said sternly.

"Yes, Kurtie." They said in unison.

He turned back to Blaine and mouthed, "Help." Blaine laughed. Kurt smiled and went to say something else, but was cut off by a booming voice.

"Porcelain!" The scary-looking woman called, making Kurt flinch.

"Coach Sylvester." Kurt greeted in monotone, his smile disappearing.

"Outstanding performance tonight, lady-face." She congratulated, and Kurt only raised his chin in a half-nod. "But I hope for improvement for the rest of the performances. It took only all of my will power not to fall asleep standing up."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go vomit," she pointed to Blaine, "because this guy's hair has so much margarine in it that it reminds me of the hair of one William Schuester. And that is not something I'm impressed by."

Blaine raised an eyebrow as Kurt sunk his face into his hand.

"See you next Wednesday, Porcelain." She said, and turned to leave.

Once she was gone, Brittany happily jumped up and down, clapping her hands together. "That was awesome!" She exclaimed.

"It was." Kurt laughed, and when he turned to Santana, his smile suddenly dropped under her stare, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hummel." Santana nodded.

"Lopez."

A smirk twisted on her lips. "So, trying not to get an STD from all the boys you're banging?" She asked.

"Trying to get rid of the fifty you already have?" Kurt shot back with the same smirk.

Santana's smile fell into a scowl. "Bitch."

"Top at McKinley." Kurt said proudly. He turned to a confused Blaine and smiled. "So what'd you think?" He asked.

Blaine snapped out of it and smiled. "I thought it was incredible! You totally caught the other team off guard!" He said.

Kurt nodded eagerly. "I know, right? The looks on their faces was _priceless._" He chuckled.

"You make quite the cheerleader." Blaine complimented with a smile, crossing his arms over his chest. "Loving the outfit." He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Kurt blushed. "I made them." He said quietly, smiling a shy smile.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up. "No way." He said disbelievingly, narrowing his eyes and smirking.

Kurt laughed. "Really, I did. It wasn't very hard." He said, and then sighed. "But _then_ I had to convince Coach Sylvester to get the Cheerios to perform, and _that _was hard. I did end up convincing her, but…I practically had to sell my soul to the Cheerios for the year." He said.

"Sell your soul?" Blaine laughed.

"Well no one ever _quits _the Cheerios and gets off easy." Santana said.

Kurt nodded. "There are only two things that get you off the Cheerios."

"You either get kicked off..." Santana started.

"Or you die." Kurt finished. Blaine's eyebrows shot up. "Mercedes quit last year, and Coach _still_ holds a grudge over her. Not a day goes by where Mercedes doesn't get a death glare." He shuddered.

"Whoa." Blaine said, blinking.

"Yeah." Kurt sighed. "So you'd better be _kissing my ass, _Anderson." He said, turning to grab a water bottle.

Blaine smiled and shrugged, taking a step forward. "Whatever. But, to tell you the _truth,_" Kurt looked up, "I really rather be kissing something _else._" He said, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt barely had time to stand up before Blaine had taken him by the waist and captured his lips. He blinked in surprise, but let his eyes slide shut, dropping his water bottle to rest his hands on Blaine's shoulders. He could hear Brittany giggling, and whistles and hollers – courtesy of Wes and David – coming from the boys around the, but he didn't let himself care as he melted into the kiss.

Kurt pulled away, blinking. "Wh–"

"Wait a minute," Santana interrupted whatever he was going to say. "We just performed that insanely hot number, and out of all of us, _Hummel's _the one to get some action?" She asked.

Kurt glared at her, still in Blaine's arms, his hands pressed up against the chest pads of Blaine's uniform. "Oh, just make out with Brittany or something." He said.

The two girls looked at each other, shrugged, and leaned in.

"Oh sweet Gucci, not really!" Kurt exclaimed, escaping Blaine's grasp to move to the two girls, pulling them apart by the collars of their shirts as they pouted. He turned to Blaine. "Come see me after the game?" He asked hopefully.

Blaine nodded. "Definitely." He smiled.

Kurt smiled back. "Congratulations, Anderson. You just scored yourself a cheerleader boyfriend." He said, and Blaine's heart skipped a beat.

Once he was gone, Wes and David came up behind him, putting their hands on either of his shoulders.

"Damn." Blaine said, still smiling a little.

"Cheerleader boyfriend, huh?" David asked.

Wes put a hand to his heart. "Our little boy's growing up, Davie." He said, pretending to wipe away a tear.

"_And if, he falls, in love, tonight…" _David started to sing, mock crying, and Blaine rolled his eyes as Wes buried his face in Blaine's shoulder, fake sobbing.

"Oh, shut up you two." Blaine glared at them as the buzzer went off. He smiled. "Let's win this."

That night, Dalton won the game that would pass them on to the Championships.

-.-

_This seriously took me way longer than expected. Wow. Sorry again about that. :/_

_Review._


End file.
